Love Is
by imaginemeagain
Summary: Julia and Kay were celebrating Julia's birthday, when too much partying has them awakening in the into the time of the revolution, where the two sisters endure obstacles that could make or break their relationship. Authors note to this story in chapter one.
1. Chapter 1

**I originally wrote this story under another account (Jewelz2008), but I haven't been on in years o I forgot the password for said account. I thought about **

**one day turning the idea of this story into a book, which would mean having to change a lot of things about it. For now, this will do. Original story was**

**published in 2012. I have re-typed it on my personal computer, and am now ready to re post it and see what the readers today think of the changes. if you would like to reference **

**the differences, again, look for the original story under the author name Jewelz2008. Can't wait to hear what my readers (old and new) think :)**

**Chapter 1**

Julia woke early that morning...4am to be precise. Her ever rising excitement for her birthday party that night was just too much. She rolled over in her bed and reached for her E-reader. Before continuing with her reading, she entered into the music application and hit play on her playlist. Like every other time that she had tried to read while music was playing, Julia quickly found herself distracted by the sound of her own voice singing along with the tunes. Abandoning her reading, she pulled her laptop in front of her, and entered her usual social network.

"Twenty-four notifications," she read with a smirk. They were all from friends and family wishing her a happy 21st birthday. Just then, her phone started buzzing from her nightstand. She picked it up and began reading through the many messages, all of which were more well wishers on her special day.

"What are you people doing up so early?" she asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing, birthday girl," her older sister, Kay, poked her head into the room. Kay was almost twenty-two years old, and stood at five feet and nine inches tall. She had dark brown hair which currently fell just below her shoulders, and looked like it had been freshly curled.

"I've been trying to force myself to sleep all night," Julia said as Kay made herself comfortable at the foot of the bed," Epic fail just about sums it up."

The two giggled. It was then that Kay noticed all the electronics piled on the bed.

"Geez, techno geek much?"

"Hey, it's something to do."

"Hm. Well get up and get dressed. We are getting this party started."

"What are we going to do at four in the morning, prey tell?"

"Who the hell knows...or cares for that matter," Kay replied as she wrinkled her face,"My car is full of gas and calling for us party animals to get in and go on an adventure. Besides, having a whole birthday planned out just takes away the fun. With that being said, UP!"

She slapped Julia's feet and walked out. Julia laughed to herself and got out of bed, turned off the E-reader and computer, and stretched her stiff muscles. Kay and Julia were very close. They had made it a tradition to spend their birthdays together before ending the day with a party, which is why Kay demanded that the day be spent with her under threat of castration of Julia's right big toe.

Julia shuffled through her closet for an outfit. She stopped to marvel at a wine colored 18th century ball gown. Julia had chosen to have a costume party for her birthday, and Kay had found the dress online and bought it for her.

"It's the perfect shade for your hair color and skin tone," Kay had said.

Julia stood at five feet and eight inches. Her natural hair color was dark brown, but she loved dying it burgundy. She had green eyes that sometimes shown hazel. Her face sported the more italian side of her family. Her nose was slightly bent between her eyes, and her face was sprinkled with tiny freckles across her cheeks. Most of the time they were unnoticeable. Like her sister, she was seen as a local beauty, though sometimes a bit odd. Kay often teased her saying that she was a real life Bell from the story.

Within a couple of hours, Julia was bathed and ready for the day. She made her way downstairs where her parents and sister waited.

"FInally," Kay said," Are you ready for the ball, Cinderella?"

"Up-shut you fudge nugget," Julia replied, to which she recieved a swat on the head from the comics section of the newspaper.

"Happy birthday, Hooligan," her father said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks dad. OOOOO!" Julia squealed when she noticed two wrapped presents on the table," Can I open them? Can I, can I, can I?"

"Let her before she explodes," her mother laughed.

Julia had already started unwrapping the first one as her mother spoke. Kay snorted as Julia threw the paper at her.

"Wow!" both sisters exclaimed as Julia revealed a pearl bracelet," It's beautiful!"

"Do you see what the charm says?" her mom asked.

"You are loved," Julia read. She hugged both her parents," It's gorgeous. Thank you."

"Ok ok. Enough of them," Kay pushed Julia back into her chair," Now mine."

"Wow Kay, you didn't have to get me anything. You already bought me that ball go-"

"Ya, ya, ya. I know. But I saw these and thought you would like to have them."

Julia tore away the wrapping to reveal three new piano books.

"OH yaaay! I've been wanting some new music to play. Thanks sis! You're a swell guy."

"Hey, maybe if there is a piano at the manor you can grace us all with some of your playing," Kay said with a sloppy curtsy.

The two laughed. Julia made to grab for a poppy seed muffin when Kay slapped her hand away," Ok, we saw the parentals and you opened some gifts. Get your costume and yourself into the car. We are getting breakfast."

Without a word she kissed both her parents, and skipped towards the door.

"Kay, how much sugar have you had today?" Julia asked.

"Two energy drinks, four cups of coffee and the last of my halloween candy. Let's go!"

Julia looked at her parents,"You still think it's a bad idea to put locks on the cupboards?"

The three of them laughed.

"Go on, Julia," her mom hugged her," Have fun and behave yourself. We will see you when your sister is done holding you hostage."

"Stay out of trouble," her father called as she ran up the stairs to get her dress.

Once her purse was loaded with all her essentials, and her gown was in her hands, Julia ran out the door, and in seconds the car was out of the drive and headed down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
Kay had wanted to throw a great party for her little sister. She knew how much Julia simply adored wearing ball gowns, so she worked hard and saved up a decent amount of money so that she could throw a costume ball. And as if that wasn't enough, she managed to book the night at the historical Middleton Place right there in South Carolina. Julia also loved history, and was fascinated with the revolution, so when Kay led her inside blindfolded and then ripped it off, Julia was out of her mind with excitement as she was greeted by her friends as well as mutual friends of hers and Kays.  
"Oh my god!" Julia exclaimed over the cheering and whooping,"How the hell did you manage to get this place booked?"  
"Very carefully," Kay said with a smile," I knew you'd like it. Now, LET'S PARTY PEOPLE!"  
The uproar was deafening as Julia was hauled off to the ballroom and the party really began. The second story of the house had been blocked off to ensure that everyone stayed downstairs. In one room, there were guests enjoying snacks and cakes. In the kitchen, several guys were having drinking contests from beer pong to shots. Julia was with other friends dancing in the ballroom. Her own behavior clearly showed that she was buzzing, and the drink in her hand said she wasn't stopping.  
"Julia!" one friend shouted," Let's go pollute!"  
Julia took hold of her friends' hand and followed her clumsily out to the balcony.  
"Oh man, my ears are ringing," she giggled in her tipsy state," Hey Brit, can I bum a smoke from you."  
"ok, first of all, you don't have to ask, birthday girl. I bought plenty for the night," Brit replied as she lit a cigarette for Julia," Second of all, I owe you a ton anyway, so help yourself."  
The two girls leaned over the balcony and peered at the grounds.  
"Oh snap," Brit said," there goes Trina with another victim."  
Julia looked to see a girl in a slutty superman outfit yank a zombie into the bushes. She and Brit burst out laughing. That particular area was labeled the danger zone for the males, for ever since Trina had arrived and gotten way past a buzz, any of them who walked by was subject to her drunken arousal.  
"Aw look. There's your sister," Brit pointed under a large tree," It looks like her and Brandon are getting together."  
And indeed it seemed that way. They watched as Brandon, who was dressed as a vampire, pulled Kay (dressed as a cat) close to his athletic body, and the two engaged in a passionate kiss.  
"It's about damn time," Julia exclaimed with a laugh," She's been beating around the bush with him for ages. He better treat her right, or I'll kick his ass."  
"You wouldn't hurt a fly," Brit teased," You have more patience than anyone I know. I still question how you even handle being a nurse."  
"I'm not a nurse, I'm a CNA," Julia corrected," And I don't even know how I do it. I get pissed off when my mom yells at me. But when a resident does it to me...I don't get what the difference is."  
"You can talk back to your mom without getting charged with abuse?"  
The two burst out laughing. Each took a puff from their cigarettes and were silent for a moment.  
Julia was a CNA of three years. Though working with animals was her original career plan, the twists and turns of fate landed her in a nursing home as a resident assistant, until the company put her through CNA Classes, and she eventually obtained her license. She struggled at first, but soon became very good at what she did. The one part of the job that she admitted to herself that would never get easy, was death. She sat at the side of many dying patients, and even performed post mortem care on them, and it never stopped her from shedding a tear or two, or even all out bawling over the ones she got really attatched to. Everything that she experienced in her field of work made her want to take her career further. It was now in her plans to one day obtain the title of a registered nurse.  
"Anyway," Brit yanked Julia from her thoughts," What happened to that guy that you were with?"  
"Pfft! I dumped him a month ago!"  
"Oh no. What happened?"  
"He was clingy as hell, and was blowing up my phone all day and night. He felt the need to update me about every little thing he was doing. And on top of that, he was an absolute drama queen, and he spelled like a damn third grader. He was driving me crazy and I couldn't take it anymore."  
"Wow," Brit laughed," I would go crazy too."  
"Yup," Julia said as she flicked her Cigarette away.  
The doors to the balcony suddenly burst open, and several people flooded out to surround Julia.  
"Hello," one boy said," the party is in there, but the birthday girl is out here. This doesn't work!"  
The crowd started whooping and yelling as they shoved Julia inside, and shoved another drink in her hand. They formed a large circle and started dancing and grinding. After a while, Kay and Brandon came in and joined the circle. The rest of the night started to become a blur, and Julia was only aware of flashes of the night. Kay and Brandon had disappeared again. Julia was stumbling all over the place as she tried to dance...she was outside smoking lord knows how many cigarettes...she was making out with someone who's face she couldn't see because she couldn't look up, due to the fact that every time she tried, the room started spinning furiously. She somehow ended up outside by the gardens...her head was sore, and she was lying at the foot of the steps...

The last guest was leaving in a cab that Kay had called. She had taken and hidden everyone's car keys upon their arrival.  
"They will come back in the morning for their cars," Kay had said.  
Kay and Julia went stumbling across the grounds falling now and then from tripping over their drunken steps.  
"Oh my god, dude," Julia said as she rolled on the ground," I'm so damn trashed."  
"Ooooh I'm gonna be feeling this in the morning," Kay said.  
"I think I hit my head on something. It hurts."  
They got up clumsily and looked around them.  
"Dude, where did the house go, haha."  
"I have no idea. I'm too far gone right now."  
They started wandering towards the boundaries of the property, failing to realize that the manor was behind them. The sisters reached the grove of trees just as their bodies shut down from the alcohol. They laid next to each other, Julia mumbling incoherently while Kay watched everything spin around her.  
"Oh man," Julia rolled over," I'm gonna puke."  
She crawled away quickly into a clump of bushes, and vomited by the roots of another tree. When she was done, she crawled back to where she thought she had been. She didn't even notice that Kay was gone.  
"Thanks for the party sis," she slurred," I had so much fun."  
She didn't wait for an answer, but promptly plopped on the ground and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kay awoke to sunlight pouring through a ton of wide leaves. She sat up only to immediately lie back down.

"Oh my god," she moaned as she shielded her eyes from the sun," screw you hangover."

She laid there for ages trying to remember the party. She recalled a lot of drinking; a lot of dancing, and making out with Brandon, which later lead to intimacies in the coat closet. The last thing she could remember was passing out on the ground next to...

"Julia?" She looked around her," JULIA! Where are you?!"

Surely if Julia had woken up, she would not have left Kay lying alone out in the open. But then again, Julia was pretty trashed and way far gone by the end of the night. Therefore, there was no way that she could have gotten up, period! Kay stumbled to her feet and walked out of the trees, only to be met by several men in 18th century British army uniforms. The group closest to her froze when they noticed her standing there in a black short sleeved shirt, tight black pants, a set of cat ears on her head, whiskers drawn on her face, and a long black tail hanging from her pants.

"Um," she said, "I'm looking for my sister. She's got brown hair a little darker than mine. Last seen wearing a wine colored ball gown."

The officers continued to stare at her in shock and curiosity. Kay was getting anxious. Her sister was missing and she was surrounded by a bunch of revolutionary war reenactors who, by the looks of it, were all mutes.

"Please," she said with more urgency, "I'm getting very nervous. I haven't seen her since a little after the party last night, and I need to find her so that I know she is safe."

The mention of the party seemed to bring the men to their senses, for the middle soldier stepped closer to Kay and finally spoke.

"We can take you to the Lord Gen.," he said," He may be able to help."

_You guys don't have to act in front of me_, Kay thought, getting irritated.

"Fine," she said out loud.

Her irritation only increased when the man didn't move, but continued to stare down her shirt. She snapped her fingers in his face.

"Hello? Can you stop staring at my tits and take me where I need to go? This is kind of an emergency."

Without a word, he motioned for her to follow him. They walked to the front of the house, where Kay noticed that the cars were all gone. In fact, the road was gone too. Instead, there was a wide dirt path littered with carriages in which people in 18th century wardrobe were loading into some of them. Some people paused to look at Kay.  
_What the hell_?, Kay thought as she looked around.

"Private, what's this all about?"

An older man hurried up to Kay and quickly threw his jacket around her," She is practically naked!"

"Sir, she came out of the woods on the east side of the property. She claims her sister had gone missing after the ball, and hasn't been seen since."

The man looked at her and noticed several scratches on her arms, as well as rips and tears here and there on her ensemble.

"Have you been attacked?"

"What? No! Look, I'm getting royally pissed off!" Kay raised her voice," I was walking back to the manor last night with my younger sister, Julia Villani, and I passed out, and now she is gone. I need help to find her!"

"My goodness," the man replied, "You poor thing. You _have_ been attacked. You can't even remember what happened to you. Let's get you inside and get you cleaned up and clothed."

"I don't need any damn clothes! My little sister is missing and-"

"Lord Cornwallis." one of the women who had be gawking at Kay, now stood before her with a sky blue gown," She can have this gown. It doesn't fit me much anymore, but it may fit her."

"Did you just say Lord Cornwallis? As in General Lord Cornwallis?" Kay asked.

"Yes child, I did," the woman replied.

Kay looked around her again, this time really taking in her surroundings. The cars and roads were gone. She was surrounded by people dressed in 18th century clothes or uniforms. The man next to her was the General Lord Cornwallis...Her arms exploded in goosebumps as her chest went numb.

"Oh..my..," Kay fainted before she could finish.

Two officers rushed forward to catch her.

"Someone fetch a doctor!" Cornwallis ordered. He turned to the private who had brought Kay to him," Go to the camp and fetch Col. Tavington. Tell him to come at once."

"Yes sir!"

Captain Bordon strode silently through the trees, enjoying the fresh morning air and the beauty of the scenery around him. There were no departures planned for the Dragoons for a week, which was just fine in his book. He did tire of all the fighting and such every now and then. He woke this morning with a feeling that today was a day meant for walking, and when Bordon got a feeling, he never ignored it, and he was always right. He approached a tree and snapped a couple of twigs from it. He then proceeded to snap the smaller twigs until they could be broken no more. He inched around the tree, and made to grab for another twig, when a sour aroma, much like spoiled milk, assaulted his nostrils. The smell didn't bother him much, as he had smelled many a foul things since his first battle. He followed the smell a few paces to the next tree, and, looking down, he found a puddle of vomit. To the left of the puddle was a trail in the dirt...a trail that looked like someone had been dragged. Bordon followed the trail through a clump of bushes, where he froze dead in his tracks. She was sprawled on the ground, dust mingling with her wine colored gown. Bordon used two fingers to move strands of brown hair away from her face. He was startled to see a cut Which began at her right temple, and ended a few centimeters under her eye.

"Dear God, what happened to you?" he asked.

Colonel Tavington emerged from his tent to see what all the commotion was about. He spotted the trouble immediately. Captain Bordon was being followed by several officers, all of whom were asking him what happened and where did he find the girl. Tavington shoved through the officers the second he heard the word 'girl'.

"Out of my way," he barked at the officers. He burst into the medical tent and stopped," Bordon. What happened?"

The Captain stepped aside to allow the Colonel to look upon the girl.

"I found her in the woods, sir," Bordon replied," It looks as though she has been attacked. I've sent for a Dr. already."

As if on cue, the Dr. came striding into the tent, his assistant not far behind.

"Alright," he said," Where is the girl?"

Without waiting for a response, he strode to the opposite side of the cot and stared down at her.

"Well what happened to this one?" he questioned, more to himself than anyone else present. He requested linens and disinfectant from his assistant, to which she obliged promptly. He wiped away the dried blood and cleaned her wound.

"Well, I don't know what's going on around here, but this one will be just fine," he said once he had finished.

"What do you mean 'going on around here'?" Tavington asked.

"I just came from Middleton Place at the request of Lord Cornwallis," the Dr. explained," It seems that some soldiers up there came across another girl who had been attacked last night too, just after the ball. Said she was looking for her younger sister, who had gone missing and hasn't been found since. In fact, this girl just might be the missing sibling."

"Was the other girl...violated?" Bordon asked.

"No she wasn't. But she must have been hit pretty hard. She can't recall what happened. And by the looks of this one, I wouldn't be surprised if doesn't remember either."

A soldier stuck his head into the tent, "Colonel Tavington. The Lord General requests an audience with you at once."

Tavington spoke to Bordon as they exited the tent. He was a brutal man on the field, but the thought of anyone attacking a woman in such a vile matter, infuriated him.

"The grounds of Middleton should be safe for the ladies," he said as he mounted his horse," If I find out who did this, they will be begging to dig their own graves before supper."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Julia finally woke up, she thought that she had gone blind, but she refrained from screaming after sitting up and realizing that she was just laying on a cot in a white canvased tent. Wait a minute...a tent? Julia shot up again and almost fell off her cot.

_Oh my god, what the hell is going on,_ she thought to herself.

She could see several shadows passing the tent, and heard several voices she did not recognize. The side of her face ached and itched. She went to scratch, only to find that it was covered by a bandage. She slowly peeled it off and felt the cut next to her eye. She remembered it was hurting last night, but couldn't recall how it had happened. She shrugged to herself and got up. She was a little wobbly from a slight hangover, but after a few breaths and steps, she manage to stabilize herself. Poking her head some through the opening of the tent, Julia found herself in a camp crawling with men dressed as British soldiers. Utterly confused, she pulled her head back in the tent, and straightened her hair as best she could. What ever was going on, she'd find out from Kay...wherever she was. She waltzed as casually she could through the camp, hoping that no one stopped her. Looking around her, she paused. There were no cars or roads.

"What in the actual fuck is happening?"

A hand touched her shoulder causing her to jump and turn around.

"It's alright, my lady," the officer held up his hands to indicate the he meant no harm," I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Ok," Julia inched backwards as she spoke," Who are you, and where am I?"

"It's alright," the officer replied," You are perfectly safe. You are in the encampment of His Majesty's Army, just outside Middleton Place. My name is Captain Bordon. I found you unconscious in the woods, and brought you here for medical attention."

Julia stared him down for a moment. If what she was realizing was actually happening, then she had somehow wound up in the time of the revolution.

"Oh my god. I have officially gone crazy!" she said," This is just a dream, Julia. Just a dream."

Shouting behind her caused Julia to turn around just as, what she assumed, an escaped prisoner went tearing through the camp, other red coats in hot pursuit of him. One officer pulled out his pistol and fired at the man, who immediately fell to the ground. A scream was caught in Julia's throat until the man was rolled over and blood and gore could be seen pooling out of the back of his head. Her brain switched into flight mode and she tore off in the other direction before Captain Bordon could even grab her. She needed somewhere...anywhere to hide. This was not happening!

* * *

Colonel Tavington, Cornwallis and Kay all looked out the window when they heard a gunshot in the distance.

"Anyway," Tavington said," Could you describe your sister, and what she looks like. Also what she was wearing the last time she was seen."

"She has brown hair, hazel eyes, sometimes they're green, and she was wearing a wine colored ball gown."

"Well, Miss Villani, I believe you are in luck. One of my Captain's found a girl of that description in the woods this morning. We've already had a Doctor check her over. Other than a cut on her face, she is just fine."

"You mean she was attacked too?" Cornwallis asked before Kay could speak.

"It looked that way, Sir," Tavington replied.

"Can you take me to her?" Kay asked.

"No, no," Cornwallis answered," At least, not at the moment. I would like it if you would go and rest first. You've had quite an ordeal, and it sounds like your sister has too."

"I don't care if I have explosive diarrhea! I am going to see Julia!"

At that moment, Captain Bordon burst into the room, almost running into Kay.

"Sir," he addressed the Colonel," the girl ran off."

"What?" Tavington and Cornwallis jumped up from their chairs.

"What the hell happened?" Tavington asked.

"She woke up and I saw her wandering in the camp. I tried to assure her she was safe, but she was disoriented. Then a prisoner attempted to escape, and he was shot right in front of her. It frightened her more and she took off. I can't find her."

"Colonel, take a handful of your men," Cornwallis ordered," and find her as soon as possible-where is Kay?"

The officers looked around them, finally noticing that Kay had disappeared. The Lord General gave an irritated sigh.

"Correction. Find _them_ as soon as possible," then under his breath, he said," Stubborn girl."

* * *

Kay drew less attention to herself now that she had been cleaned up and put on a gown. However, she still drew attention to herself by wandering through the grounds calling for Julia.

"Julia, it's ok," she called," I'm here too! You don't have to be afraid! Juliaaaa!"

She didn't know if Julia was still on or around the property, but it wasn't going to stop her calling for her in the hopes that she would hear and call back. Despite her fear of the situation, Kay started heading towards the outskirts of Middleton Place. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm, causing her to jump. It was Cornwallis.

"Let go!" she demanded," I'm going to find her, dammit!"

"Let the officers handle it. The camp is no place for a lady. I promise you she is as good as found with the Colonel on her trail."

"And what if he can't find her?"

"If they do not return with her in one hour, you and I will go ourselves."

Kay stared at him," Well..if you're that confident. I will wait. But only ONE hour!"

"Fine," Cornwallis replied.

"Fine," Kay said.

* * *

Julia threw herself to the ground under a large tree. She was too scared to venture too far from manor house. She picked a hiding spot so that she could calm down and organize her thoughts, and erase the ones that now stood out so vividly in her mind. She sat on her hands to try to get them to stop shaking, but that was proving to be impossible, as she would pull one or the other out to wipe the tears from her face. She wished she could find Kay, if she was even there.

Julia swore to herself that if this was a dream, she was never drinking again! Several hoof beats drew her from her thoughts. Peeking from her hiding spot, she saw several officers on horseback heading in her direction. She recognized one of them as the officer she had run away from. Staying on all fours, she scrambled back into a bush and ducked down.

"Keep your eyes open," the commander of the group said," She can't have gotten far. Do not harm her if you find her."

The men jumped off their horses and spread out. Julia ducked down twice as two officers walked right past her. She then scrunched down as far as she possibly could when the commander stepped right in front of her and looked around. She tried to slow her breathing, for she felt like even that was too loud. Julia noticed the man kept looking at the ground in her general direction. She realized that the hem of her dress was just barely protruding from the bush.

"Aw, son of a-"

The man lunged at her, and she squealed as he caught her leg and dragged her out towards him.

"Let go of me! Leave me alone!"

"We are not here to harm you," the man said as he struggled with her.

For a second he lost his grip, and Julia scrambled to her feet and attempted to run. But the Colonel was much quicker, and was on his feet just as quickly, and caught her again. She froze up in his arms, her eyes shut tightly.

"You are not in any danger with us," he spoke to her," Now, I am giving you a choice. Calm down, and do this the easy way, or continue to be uncooperative and we do it the hard way."

"Do your worst," Julia challenged him.

"I wouldn't take that route, if I were you," the Colonel warned," You will sorely wish you hadn't."

"Bet."

He cocked an eye brow at her," As you wish, my lady."

"Oh boy," Captain Bordon muttered.

* * *

As Kay had refused to go inside until the Colonel returned, Cornwallis had taken it up himself (mostly to keep an eye on her) to show her the gardens in hopes that something would spark her memory about what happened. Kay had given up trying to convince him that she was not attacked, so instead went along with it and followed him around, admiring the arrangements as if she had never seen them.

"Does this do anything for your memory at all?"

"No, sir. Sorry."

He nodded to the ground. Captain Bordon and another officer came riding across the grounds and stopped their steeds before the General.

"Captain," Conwallis said," What news?"

Kay noticed Bordon suppressing a smirk as best he could.

"We found her, sir."

They were silent. Cornwallis waved his hand in the Captain's face," And?"

He cleared his throat," The Colonel is um...bringing her now."

Kay saw another officer approaching out of the corner of her eye. It was Colonel Tavington, and to her everlasting relief he had," Julia?"

Even Kay couldn't help but smirk as the Colonel approached them. He had Julia's hands tied behind her back, placed a sack over her head, and slung her over his shoulder. Once they were before the others, Tavington cut her bonds and pulled the sack off her head.

"JULIA!"

"Kay!"

The siblings threw themselves at each other, and held each other close.

"I was so worried about you!" Kay exclaimed.

"I was so scared that I was here alone," Julia replied.

Kay pulled away from her and looked her up and down.

"Well, you are all in one piece. That's good. And now, I'd like you to meet the Lord General Cornwallis in the flesh."

Julia and Cornwallis locked eyes with each other. He looked as stunned to see her as she did him.

" I..um," Cornwallis said, then held out a hand to her," It's wonderful to have back safely."

When she put her hand in his, he planted a kiss on it. Julia burst out in goosebumps. Kay watched the General closely. He was staring at her sister as if he had known her from somewhere and was shocked to see her. Julia cleared her throat to break the silence.

"Well, I will say that some of your officers are not the politest at times," she said.

Colonel Tavington gave an amused smirk in response.

"Haaaa," Kay said, throwing her arm around Julia," My sister. She's a joker! It's been a long day, so I'll just take her to get cleaned up."

Without another word, Kay walked away practically dragging Julia by her neck.

"Sir," Tavington wrenched Cornwallis from his daze.

Cornwallis looked around at the group," I apologize. I was lost in thought."

"Do you know her, sir?"

"No...at least I don't think I do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Julia was able to get bathed and get a new gown to wear. Now she paced back and forth in front of the window in the room that Lord Cornwallis had given to Kay. There was nothing to do, which left Julia plenty of time to think, hence throwing her back into a panicked state.

"This is a Wizard of Oz type deal," she said," I'm going to wake up and it will all have been a dream. Then everyone will have a good laugh."

"Aw come on sis," Kay rolled off her bed and stood before Julia," This is nothing short of amazing! We are meeting historical people in the flesh! How many people can say that?"

Julia stared at her," Kay, we are not visiting a museum. We somehow ended up in the past, and if this isn't a dream, then we could be stuck here for a while if not forever. You call it a dream. I call it a fricken nightmare."

"Relax woman. Live in the moment and let loose a little. I will tell you when it's time to panic."

"You want me to relax when we are in a strange place surrounded by people who have no clue who we are? People are going to start asking questions, Kay. And how do you suppose we answer? We'll find ourselves in a looney bin in the blink of an eye."

"Hey, as far as anyone is concerned, we were attacked and have no memory of things."

"And let me guess, you want to pretty much milk that to avoid suspicion."

"Exactly," Kay patted her cheek as she walked by.

Julia looked out over the now younger grounds of Middleton. Kay was never really one to take things seriously. She was more the one to take what life dished out and run with it. Julia sometimes wished that she could be the same way, but unfortunately she took after her mother, and tended to overthink and be cautious. She was wishing she had been that way last night, then maybe she wouldn't be here.

"Alright," she finally said," I will try to relax and go with it. But for once in your life, Kay, please try to take things seriously, and think about what you're doing. Here in this place people won't look at certain things as cute or funny."

"Ya, ya," Kay said as she tugged a strand of Julia's hair, to which she received a swat on the back after.

"Oh by the way," Julia said with a smirk," Thanks for the party. It was a blast."

Kay smiled and winked at her. There was a light knock at the door. Kay answered it.

"Oh. Hello, sir," she greeted Cornwallis.

"Good afternoon ladies," he smiled at Julia," You're looking much better now that you were able to get cleaned up."

"Thank you sir," Julia replied.

Another awkward silence followed in which Kay noticed an inkling of the look that the General gave her earlier.

"Um..was there something you needed?" Kay stepped around him to stand next to Julia.

"Oh yes! I wanted to personally deliver this to you, Miss Villani," he handed her a brass key," You're room is just down the hallway, last door on the right."

"Thank you sir," Julia said," I appreciate this."

"Yes well, under the circumstances, it was the least I could do."

There was another knock on the door, and a man with a pasty face entered," I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I was looking for the Lord General."

Both girls recognized General O'hara immediately, which caused Kay to snort and start giggling. Julia elbowed her in the side, trying her hardest at the same time to conceal a smirk. Cornwallis raised an eyebrow at them.

"Is something funny?"

"I was just thinking about what happened to Julia earlier," Kay lied.

O'hara smiled and stepped forward," These must be the Villani sisters."

Cornwallis nodded," This is Kay and her sister Julia."

O'hara bowed to them," I heard of your misfortunes. I am glad that no worse harm came to you."

"Thank you, sir," Julia said, as Kay bowed her head to hide her laughter," It has been quite a day I must say."

"So it has," Cornwallis replied," And with that being said, I will take my leave. I'm sure you would like a little bit of rest before supper. Usually the inhabitants of Middleton dine together downstairs, but the events of today have stirred quite a few people's interests, and I'm sure you would like some privacy tonight. Therefore I will have meals be sent to you if you want it."

The two men bowed once more, and excused themselves. Julia smacked Kay in the back of the head as she burst out laughing again, but couldn't help but laugh a little herself.

"I'm getting out of here before you get me in trouble."

"You going to your room?"

"Might as well check it out. I might take a nap if I can. My head still hurts and I'm nauseous."

"Ok. Do you want me to come wake you up later?"

"Um..ya. Whenever you're ready to eat, come get me."

"Ok."

Cornwallis was standing at the end of the hall talking to O'hara and Colonel Tavington, who had just joined them, when Julia had come out of Kay's room. She paused when she saw them staring at her. She cleared her throat and headed down the hall to her room. She could feel the heat of their gazes on the back of her head, and it made her more nervous that they had not continued talking. She reached the door to her room and had the key in when noise outside distracted her, and she went to the window to look out.

Three soldiers stood upon a platform, each of them placing a heavy sack over three tap doors. Beyond the platform stood the encampment prison, where a large group of Continental soldiers stood peering out at the red coats. Bringing her attention back to the platform, the officers had stepped back from the sacks and one motioned to another officer, who pulled a lever. With an obnoxious noise, the sacks fell through the doors and thudded on the ground. Julia squeaked and jumped back from the window. She looked behind her with a hand over her mouth. The Lord General, O'hara and Tavington were all still watching her. She blushed, cleared her throat again and rushed into her room, closing and locking the door behind her. She thought about the sacks on the hangman's platform, and the men in the prison for whom the nooses were being prepared for, and she imagined herself and Kay standing there, anticipating the drop. Would it be quick and painless? Or would their necks not break, and they'd have to strangle to death. She shuddered at the thought.

_Seriously, Kay, _Julia thought of her sister and her reckless personality, _you better fricken watch yourself in this place!_

* * *

"Skittish little thing, isn't she?" O'hara asked.

"Yes," Cornwallis replied, still staring at the spot where Julia had been standing,"She must not have seen much of the war where she came from."

"The eldest sister doesn't seem to take the situation as hard," the Colonel chimed in," In fact, it doesn't seem to bother her at all."

"Those clothes she was wearing were outrageous," Cornwallis said," It's very strange that she didn't take much notice of them."

Cornwallis started walking down the hall towards his own quarters. O'hara and Tavington followed. Once they were inside, and the door was shut, Cornwallis took a seat at his desk. The other two officers did so as well on the opposite side.

"Their entire existence seems to be a mystery. No one here has ever seen them, nor heard their names before. I myself don't recall seeing them at the ball last night. Colonel Tavington, have you spoken with Captain Wilkins yet?"

"He is as baffled as you, My Lord," Even amongst the colonials, their name is not familiar. At least, not anywhere around here."

Cornwallis stood up and looked out the window with his hands behind his back. Julia's face is what had him wondering things since the siblings turned up. None of the officers knew them, nor any of the ladies, for their tongues had been wagging like crazy since the appearance of the eldest Villani. Captain Wilkins had no idea who they were which meant that they probably weren't even from the area. Yet Cornwallis felt like he had seen Julia's face before. Not her herself...just her face.

"I want them watched whenever possible," he said finally," There is something suspicious going on with them, and we will find out what it is. That is all."

* * *

Julia sat on her bed fidgeting with her hands. She had laid down to attempt to take a nap, but found that she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. There was too much to think about and process. Irritated at the dead end her mind constantly came to about how she and Kay ended up in the past, Julia gave a frustrated moan and slid off her bed. She stared around the room for a moment, then decided to brave leaving the safety of her room, and go outside to look around.

She made sure that she had her key, then slowly opened her door. The hallway was empty, so she stepped out, closed and locked her door. Julia made sure to be as quiet as possible while passing by Cornwallis's quarters. She could hear muffled voices inside, which gave her comfort that the owners of them were too busy with matters of war to be bothered by anything else. She lifted her dress a bit so that it didn't drag on the stairs. Once at the bottom of the stairs, she scanned around for the door. Once she found it, she kept her eyes on the floor as she headed for it. She remembered what Cornwallis had said about their arrival, and how it had sparked a lot of people's interest. She knew her appearance now would turn some heads.

The grounds were just as well kept as in her own time of 2012, however it was more human populated now in this time. Her nostrils filled with the smell of flowers, gun powder and horses, while her ears filled with the sound of leaves rustling in the breeze, voices chattering around the grounds and occasionally commanding shouts from the camp.

Julia made her way over to the gardens, and had a sudden thought. Trina had been around her most of the night, so maybe Julia would find something that would confirm this was all real, as she was still not convinced. As she moved to the first clump of flowers, movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Her heart started racing when she saw General O'hara watching her from by the manor, and then he quickly looked away when their eyes met. Julia moved deeper into the garden and out of his sight.

She continued to look around. She tried to remember exactly where she had seen Trina. A spot at the end of the row seemed familiar, so Julia went to it and looked all over. In the dirt, in the bushes...nothing. She heard footsteps on the other side of the row and froze. As casually as possible, Julia backed up to around where she had heard them, and started smelling flowers. She peeked through a hole in the bush in front of her and saw O'hara straining to look over the row at her.

_Shit,_ Julia thought. She walked as calmly as possible back to where she had entered the garden. She could hear O'hara following her at a slightly slower pace. She decided to go on the side he was, and almost rammed into him upon turning the corner.

"Woa!"

"Oh my goodness," O'hara said," I do apologize, Miss Villani."

"It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"I thought you were resting upstairs."

"I tried to, sir, but I just can't. So I thought I would come out here and look around the gardens," Julia suddenly remembered what Kay had said, and added," I thought it might help me to remember about.."

O'hara raised a hand sympathetically," Say no more, my lady. I understand completely. Has it helped at all?"

"Not at the moment."

"Well, perhaps soon," O'hara said.

"Thank you, sir. Um...I think I am going to see if Kay is hungry yet. If you will excuse me."

Not sure if she was supposed to, Julia chanced a curtsy. To her relief, he responded with a bow. She walked quickly back inside, again keeping her eyes to the ground. A scream escaped her as she walked into something solid.

"Woa there. Where's the fire, Pacha?"

Julia looked into the face of her sister," Kay! It's you."

Kay smirked," Well I knew I was hot, but I didn't realize it was enough to make me the fire."

Julia laughed," Oh shut up. I thought you were someone...not you."

"And who or what were you expecting, and why? Don't tell me you've been off causing trouble without me."

"No. It's not like that. I think the officers are watching us."

"What do you mean?"

Julia looked around," Come walk with me."

"Ooook," Kay said as Julia pulled her outside. She did not go back to the gardens, but instead went around by the stables.

"I think we are being monitored, because I came outside to look around, and the General was following me."

Kay whipped around," Excuse me? That perv head was doing what?"

"Following me."

"Aw heeelllll no," Kay said as she cracked her knuckles," I'm about to jump his ass right now-"

"No!" Julia exclaimed," Don't you understand? This is exactly what I was trying to tell you earlier. No one here knows who we are or anything about us. They suspect regardless of any conclusions that were drawn about any attack."

"Like, they don't believe us?"

"I don't know, but whatever they think, they are doing their own detective work, probably to try to find out what they can about us."

Kay thought for a moment," Ok well it's also like you said. We just have to watch what we say and do. Look, Julia when I was joking with you earlier, I was also being serious. You gotta let loose and relax. You can't be acting on edge all the time. Behavior like that would make anyone suspect things."

Julia took a deep breath," I know, and I will work on it. I just can't process that this is real."

"You will," Kay patted her back," Now, Miss 18th century, let's go inside, have some dinner and stay calm. Like I said, I will tell you when it's time to panic. Ok?"

Julia nodded," Ok."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Julia forced herself to relax when she wasn't in the safety of her room. It had been difficult at first, especially with the Colonel following her around. When it was O'hara, it was amusing. When Cornwallis did, it was weird. But when Tavington was watching, it was terrifying, and it usually ended with Julia caving under the pressure of his piercing gaze, and making straight for the refuge of her quarters, like a dog with her tail between her legs. What further drove her insane was how Kay could move about so confidently, even knowing full well that she was being monitored. Even now, Julia watched her from her seat in the gardens as, every now and then, an officer would approach and begin conversing with her, which she had no problem getting involved in.

Kay was a very beautiful woman. The sun always seemed to hit her just right, causing her wavy brown hair to shine, and her dark eyes to sparkle. It made Julia envious sometimes, but Kay would always say that she was just as pretty.

"Guys think you are pretty, and I think you could be drop dead gorgeous," Kay had said on several occasions," One of these days I'm going to take a hammer to that shell of yours so you can't hide in it anymore."

Julia smiled at the thought, but was pulled from it when she noticed Lord Cornwallis and O'hara staring at Kay from across the lawn. It was starting to get frustrated at the fact that they were always being watched or followed. Kay looked in her direction and waved at her. She smiled and waved back. Cornwallis was now looking at Julia. She gave an angry moan, and stood up to go inside, when another officer stepped in front of her. It was the officer she had met at the camp.

"Good afternoon, Miss Villani," he said with a bow.

"Hello Captain...erm."

"Bordon," he smiled," How are you on this fine day?"

"Very well. And yourself?"

"Same. I thought we could talk and start over with getting acquainted with each other. I'm sure our first meeting was quite unpleasant."

"Yes," Julia said," I apologize for that. I was out of sorts."

"It's quite alright. Has any of your memory returned?"

Julia glanced at Kay, who was still conversing with some officers, and at Cornwallis, who was still watching her.

"Actually," she said, bringing her attention back to the Captain," I've been sitting in this spot a lot lately. There's something about it, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Well perhaps we could take a turn about the area, and see what happens."

Julia smiled," My thoughts exactly."

* * *

Cornwallis observed as Captain Bordon offered Julia his arm, which she accepted, and the two began to walk around. He then observed Kay as she socialized with the officers, and played with her hair now and then.

"They seem to fit in well around here," O'hara remarked," Julia seems to be feeling more comfortable around others. She is catching as many eyes as her sister."

"Indeed," Cornwallis said," Being in an officers presence is nothing new to them, particularly the eldest Villani. She thrives on their attentions."

He looked back over at Julia and Bordon. They stood bent over a clump of roses staring at something.

"Julia spends a lot of time in the gardens," O'hara said," If only she could figure out what draws her to that place."

"Hopefully time will tell," Cornwallis replied.

* * *

Julia and Bordon walked up and down the rows of flowers, but found nothing.

"It was worth a try," Julia said, tired of the charade," I suppose it's best to just leave it alone. Perhaps when the time is right, or meant to be, then something will come of it."

"I admire that you don't dwell on it," Bordon replied.

The two smiled at each other.

"Well it's about time you started socializing," Kay made them both turn around," The other officers were beginning to think you a mute."

Julia laughed," I was getting better acquainted with Captain Bordon. He was the one who found me the first time in the woods."

Bordon bowed to Kay," We were just having a stroll through the gardens."

"I would think you'd want to have a stroll somewhere else, Julia, with all the time you spend in there," Kay said.

"Actually, I think we were just about to-"

"Ah, Bordon! There you are," Colonel Tavington came striding up to the trio.

"Ladies," he greeted the girls. Julia kept her eyes on the ground as she and her sister gave the Colonel a curtsy.

"Anderson and Talward are challenging us to a game or two of cards."

Bordon looked at Julia and saw a flash of disappointment on her face," Um, perhaps later, William. I was just inviting Miss Villani on a walk with me."

Julia blushed when both men looked at her. Kay elbowed her with a smirk.

"Of course," Tavington said," After all, what kind of a hero would you be if you save the girl, and then never speak to her?"

"You could always join us, Colonel," Julia offered," I'm sure my sister would enjoy your company."

There was an intake of air next to her, which said to Julia that Kay had abruptly stopped giggling. Julia smirked evilly to herself.

The Colonel considered for a moment," Very well."

Kay grabbed Julia's arm," Why did you invite him? I don't want to walk with him!"

"That's what you get for making fun of me."

"You're going to pay for this," Kay hissed.

"I know," Julia scrunched her face as she patted Kay's cheek.

Bordon held out an arm for Julia. Tavington and Kay fell into step behind them.

"So how long have you and the Colonel known each other?" Julia asked.

"For many years," Bordon replied proudly.

"You are good friends then," Kay asked.

"Very much so," Tavington said," I trust no other man as much as him."

"How fortunate that you are both with the Green Dragoons."

The group stopped under a large tree. The shade was a relief for the girls, for the mix of the heat and corsets had them both light headed. Earlier, they had been making bets about who would pass out first. To everyone else, they kept their discomfort to themselves. Julia flipped open her fan and waved it in font of her face.

"Well, we set out in the morning," Bordon said.

"To retrieve our wounded from a property a ways from here," Tavington added," Apparently a colonial is caring for them. Mixing them in with rebel scum."

Kay and Julia looked at each other," I suppose that's very good of the colonial."

"Colonials are no friends to His Majesty," Tavington spat," The only good one, is a dead one."

"Surely you must have some gratitude that your soldiers are being cared for and not killed in such a vulnerable state," Kay said.

"I guarantee that if our regulars were not there, he would have killed them."

Julia stopped Kay from arguing anymore.

"I suppose I see your point. This is war after all.."

Tavington nodded. After a while, the group split up. Tavington with Kay, and Bordon with Julia. It was early afternoon now, and Julia accidentally let out a large yawn.

"Excuse me," she said," that came out of no where."

Bordon chuckled.

"Uuuugh!" Kay went stomping past them," so stubborn...no..STUPID!..ugh!"

"What on earth was that about?" Julia asked.

"Perhaps you should go and speak with her," Bordon suggested," I'm sure whatever it is, the Colonel started it."

"And finished it, by the looks of things," the two of them had a laugh, and then stood up.

"Julia, I expect we will be gone for a couple of weeks, if not longer. I wonder if I may be so bold as to ask you.."

"Yes?" Julia prompted.

"May I have your permission to write to you?"

Julia felt the intense heat in her face from blushing," I suppose so...I mean..I would like that very much."

The Captain seemed to glow at her response. Without a word, he kissed her hand, and excused himself from her presence. Julia felt like her stomach would explode with all the butterflies she was feeling as she stared after him. It had been a long time since she received any such attention from a man, and, so far, she was liking it.

After a couple of moments, she went inside and upstairs to Kay's room. She knocked.

"Go away!" Kay's voice responded.

"It's just me," Julia called back.

Kay got up and let her in.

"What is going on?" Julia asked.

"That man is so stubborn. And his sexual sense of humor is just...just...GAH!" Kay flopped down on her bed.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"We were arguing about his battle tactics, when he told me how he handles rebels," Kay explained," And I told him that just because he gets to ride around with a loaded pistol, doesn't mean he should use it every chance he gets. And you can imagine his response to that!"

Julia folded her arms and put a hand over her mouth as she bit her lip trying not to laugh. Kay threw a pillow at her.

"Not funny! He's terrible! Why are all the hot guys assholes?"

"Kay, what did you expect? He's the Butcher. The man is all about duty, and anyone who says otherwise is not to be taken seriously by him."

"Ya, that's true," Kay said thoughtfully. Then she broke out in a huge smirk," He said Captain Bordon fancies you."

For the millionth time, Julia broke out in a massive blush. Kay busted up laughing.

"Oh shut up," Julia said.

"He does, doesn't he? What did he say? Come on. Spill it!"

Julia twisted her body left and right as she smiled guiltily.

"Come ooooon."

"He asked to write to me while he is away!"

The two girls squealed with delight as Julia jumped onto Kay's bed.

"Well look at my baby sister, charming the Butcher's Executioner. I knew you had it in you."

"Ugh! I won't lie. He is freaking gorgeous! And I feel more comfortable around him than any other officer I have spoken to here."

"I bet that bugs the Lord General," Kay said.

"The Lord General? Why do you say that?"

"He's been watching you since day one."

"Kay, he's been watching both of us. Everyone has."

"Ya but he's been watching you more. The Colonel said it's because you look familiar to him."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It could end up being a good thing. What with us being under suspicion and all. It could take some of it away."

Julia sat in a pouty fashion at the edge of the bed," I feel like a fugitive hiding right under my pursuer's nose."

"Me too. But, if it makes you feel better, Cornwallis is leaving tomorrow too. He's supposed to be gone for a month."

"That helps a little," Julia said," But I wouldn't let my guard down. He's not stupid."

"MMhmm," Kay said absentmindedly as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"Well," Julia hopped up," I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Ok. I'll see you around."

"See you."

* * *

Kay woke Julia early the next morning," Thought you would want to see your boyfriend off."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Yet."

Kay helped Julia to dress and do her hair. Once she was satisfactory, they headed downstairs and outside. The grounds were crawling with officers. Most of them were from the Green Dragoons. Many of them paused when they saw the Villani sisters, and waved hello. Julia scanned the grounds, and her eyes rested on O'hara and Cornwallis, who were deep in conversation as they sat upon their horses.

"I had hoped to see you before we departed," a voice startled Julia. Captain Bordon dismounted his horse to stand before her.

"We thought we would come see you off. We won't see you for a while."

"I will try to hurry back," Bordon said," We still have much to learn about each other."

Julia smiled," Yes, we do."

"Oh God!" Kay suddenly said as she turned her back to them. She was about to question her actions when a shadow loomed over her.

"Good morning, Miss Villani," Colonel Tavington greeted Julia.

"Good Morning, Colonel," Julia replied.

The Colonel smirked at Kay's back as he approached her," I knew you would miss me."

Kay whipped around," Miss you? HA! I merely came to see you leave in the hopes that you don't return."

"Kay!" Julia gasped. The Colonel's smile only widened.

An officer hollered for the men to mount up. Tavington kissed Kay's hand and bowed to Julia. Bordon kissed Julia's hand, and as he pulled away, a single white blossom slipped from his hand to hers. The overflow of butterflies returned to her stomach.

"I shall see you upon my return."

"Until then...Captain."

She watched him mount his horse and fall into formation beside the Colonel. She was consumed by the sudden urge to go after him and make him stay with her. But the knowledge that he would come back kept her in place. She focused her attention on her flower, and smelled it. It was a soft but sweet smell, and it made her smile. Kay touched her shoulder as yet another shadow loomed over them. Cornwallis and O'hara smiled down at them. The girls curtsied.

"I have left instruction for your care while I am away," Cornwallis said.

"Care, sir?" Kay inquired.

"Kay, you will report to the dining hall at noon. Julia, you are to go to the library at the same time. You will both understand then."

They curtsied to him again, and he turned and rode away. Drums and fifes began to sound as the troops marched from Middleton.

Kay turned to Julia," I have a sick feeling we are not going to like the instructions he left."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

And indeed, Kay had been right about not liking Cornwallis's instructions. She had gone to the dining as she was told, only to find no one there but the servants, which led her to think that she was to clean with them.

_He's fucking nuts if he thinks I'm gonna slave away in this place. _

No one paid her any attention, and after several minutes, she gave an angry huff and turned to leave, only to find herself almost ramming into another woman.

"Good day," she said with a smile.

She was a heavier set woman, with blonde hair twisted into a sloppy bun. While her upper body was thick, it looked small compared to her lower body. Her bottom was 'bulbous', as Kay would put it. The woman's hair style made her head look like an egg with green eyes.

_She is hideous,_ Kay concluded.

"Um...hello. Can I help you?"

"No. But I am going to help you. My name is Betty Williams. Lord Cornwallis has asked me to take you under my wing while he is away."

"Take me under your wing? For what?"

"He has been studying you, as well as your sister, and has noticed some flaws in your upbringing. I am here to erase the flaws, and better you as a young woman."

Kay bristled," There is nothing wrong with my upbringing."

_And if I'm to be 'bettered' by the likes of you, I might as well go dig in to some cake, _she thought savagely.

"I must go and speak to my sister."

"It will do you no good," Mrs. Williams replied," She has her own caretaker as well. I strongly suggest you cooperate. Lord Cornwallis wants a full report when he returns."

Kay turned to Betty Williams, only to stare quickly at something else, for she stood with her hands on her hips and her lips stretched to thin lines as she batted her lashes while nodding. Kay sat in a chair, defeated.

_I hate that man._

"Now, I thought we could address the flaws today," Mrs. Williams continued.

"I didn't realize I had any."

"Clearly you do, otherwise I would not be here. Your social skills need work. Although you thrive in conversation with the menfolk, your body language is too much flaunt."

"Flaunt?"

"Flaunt. You play with your hair; your looks seem almost suggestive, and your poses are just preposterous. One would think you a common trollop."

The furious look on Kay's face caused Mrs. Williams to do her 'lash-flap-nod', which pissed Kay off even more.

"I am sorry, but it is true. Over the course of the next few days, I shall observe you from a distance to see how I can best help you adjust yourself, alright?"

Kay said nothing, but nodded.

"Very well, Miss Villani. You are excused for today."

Too irritated to go back to her room, Kay stomped out to the gardens, where she trampled some flowers, and kicked a couple of tree trunks.

"I can't do this! Five minutes with that woman, and I'll shoot her! Obnoxious, HIDEOUS woman. UUUUGGGHHH!"

She suddenly heard a ton of aggressive shouting, and rose and followed the sound to the other side of the manor. The cries became louder the closer she got to where it was coming from. Several soldiers were rushing into the trees, hollering and waving their weapons. Kay walked closer to try to see what was going on, when a hand clamped down on her elbow.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mrs. Williams asked.

"I was just seeing what was going on."

"It's none of our business. Now, come away from here."

Kay was about to follow her, when the soldiers emerged from the trees with a young man. She froze with her mouth slightly open.

"Brandon?" she whispered.

As they drew nearer to her, she saw that it was not her lover from 2012. It was just a continental, but as she continued to stare, their eyes met, and they were lost in each others' gazes as he was ushered by. Kay was yanked from her trance by Mrs. Williams pulling her arm.

"Stop!" she snapped, as her eyes filled with tears.

Mrs. Williams was taken aback. She glared at Kay.

"Such rudeness will not be tolerated, Miss Villani. You will cooperate, or face consequences in the future. Understood?"

"Perfectly, my lady," Kay responded with a sarcasm that slipped Mrs. Williams' notice," I will hide my hurts in the future. So long as it makes you happy!"

A single tear fell from her left eye as she continued to think about Brandon. How she missed him! Mrs. Williams' glare turned to a look of sympathy.

"There now, you see? You've gone and gotten yourself upset. You concern yourself with such things."

"Yes ma'am," Kay replied through clenched teeth," I would like to go to my room now."

"You may go."

Kay stomped up to her room, slammed the door and locked it.

* * *

Julia was headed to the library as instructed, when she became distracted by a sitting room with a piano in it.

"Oh I've been dying to play," she whispered to herself, as she stared longingly at the grand instrument. She stared down the hallway, then back in the room," Oh what the hell?"

She seated herself at the piano, and ran her fingers across the polished ivory keys. She pressed on the keys, and her body exploded in goosebumps as a tune filled the air in the room. The song went on for a few minutes, and she smiled when she concluded it. She was startled by someone clapping behind her. Julia flew from her seat to face the woman. She had light red, curly hair that hing just past her shoulders. She wore a light green dress with lace on the sleeves. Her green eyes sparkled as she smiled at Julia.

"I was not told that I was to educate a musician," the lady said," You have quite the talent, Miss Villani."

"Thank you, ma'am," Julia replied humbly," I'm sorry if you were who I was supposed to meet in the library. I was distracted."

"It's quite alright! But in the future, don't let it happen again. Now, my name is Elizabeth Proctor. Lord Cornwallis has assigned me to you."

"For what?"

"Just a few things about your character needs some nit-picking."

"I don't mean to be rude, but what's wrong with my character?"

"You are a shy little thing. And while being as humble as you are is a good thing, you may be a little too humble. You're chasing all the men away. You wish to marry, don't you?"

Julia blushed," Well...of course...I mean...someday, but..."

Mrs. Proctor raised a hand to silence her," In general, you have several good qualities about you. Now, let's bring the rest of them out, shall we?"

"Um...yes, ma'am. Of course."

"Excellent!" Mrs. Proctor clapped her hands together," We shall make a great report for the Lord General. We'll leave it there for today, but I do plan on seeing you tomorrow."

She curtsied to Julia, who returned it, then Mrs. Proctor excused herself. Once she was gone, Julia sat back down and began playing the piano again.

"You play beautifully," a second voice sent her flying out of her seat again.

The girl jumped too and put a hand over her mouth," Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

She was the same height as Julia, with shining blonde hair done up in a tight bun. She wore a light blue gown, with ribbons lining the sleeves and more ribbon forming an upside down V down the center of her gown.

"It's alright," Julia said," I just didn't hear you come in."

"I will make my presence known next time," she replied with a big smile," I'm Abby Williams. My mother is caretaker to your sister."

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you. My name is Julia Villani."

"I was a little nervous to meet you," Abby said," Your sister was quite rude and temperamental to my mother."

"I do apologize for that," Julia said," Kay doesn't like people trying to adjust her...being. She's very independent."

"I don't blame her. My mother has the tendency to be quite aggravating. Kay should look on the bright side: at least she doesn't have to live with her."

The two girls laughed and seated themselves on the sofa.

"It's nice to have another female to talk to," Abby commented.

"I assume you are staying here?"

"Yes," Abby replied," You and I should spend time together. I'm sure we will be great friends."

"Yes, that would be wonderful."

Abby's smile faded some.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure," Julia said.

"Mother told me not to talk about it. But I'm just so curious that I cant help it. We heard talk that you and your sister were attacked, and have no memory of things. Are the rumors true?"

Julia stared for a moment, as if to size Abby up," I'm afraid it is."

Abby's eyes were orbs," You poor-"

"Please," Julia said quickly," I want no pity. I have laid it to rest. So much worse could have happened, and I'm probably better off not remembering. I'm happy."

"You are so humble yet strong willed. Mother says the ladies here find it hard to believe that you and Kay are related. You are both so different."

Julia couldn't argue with that. Kay had always had an outgoing personality. She never really gave much thought to things, and didn't care where she was or who she was around. Kay was going to Kay, which, in this situation, kept Julia up at night a couple of times. Even in their own time, Julia was always more of the quiet-keep-to-herself type of person. Drawing attention to herself was no where near her forte, and thinking things through and watching her words was a must (_where was that mentality on your birthday? Genius._). It was crazy in a nice way, how in 2012, her behavior was seen as weird, but here in the 18th century, it was an admirable trait.

"Julia," Abby waved her hand in Julia's face.

"Sorry. I was thinking."

"About what?"

"It's not important."

"Alright...well, I was just wondering if you wanted to join me for tea?"

"I think I could use some right about now."

The pair laughed again.

* * *

In the weeks to follow, Abby and Julia became closer as friends. Though she tried to be friendly with Kay, Abby quickly found that trying to be friends with Kay was like socializing with the town whore without being ridiculed for it. It just wasn't possible, for Kay was always rude to her. This upset Abby, which in turn upset Julia.

"She didn't do anything to you, Kay."

"The last thing I want is to be friends with my caretakers' daughter," Kay said bitterly," Her mothers' freakishly large ass irritates me enough as it is."

"She's nothing like her mother! And even so, she doesn't deserve that kind of treatment."

"Bla, bla, bla," Kay mocked.

Julia stared at her for a couple of seconds," You know, Kay, I've noticed you haven't been putting that hand mirror to much use. Perhaps sometime when you are not so busy pointing out other peoples' flaws, you could take a gander in it and show me what's so perfect about you."

Without giving Kay a chance to respond, Julia stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Kay immediately picked up the hand mirror, and flung it across the room. She paced around for a moment, then went outside. She wandered around without paying much attention to where she was going. She soon found herself on the far side of the property, just under the tree line. She stood there for a while, thinking. She missed home...that's why she's been so crabby. She missed her friends and parents...and cell phones...and Brandon. Kay had finally gotten him, and in one night, he was ripped away from her.

_We could be here a while, if not forever, _Julia's voice rang in her head. Now and then, Kay was having fun here, and she even kind of liked it. But...to be stuck here forever...

A twig cracked behind her, and before she could turn around, one hand slapped over her mouth, while another wrapped around her waist, and she was pulled backwards into the trees.

"Don't struggle," a man's voice said in her ear," I'm going to let go of you, but if you scream, I will have to shoot you."

He released her, and she turned around slowly, and came face to face with the Brandon clone. He had a black eye, and dried blood on his face and clothes.

"Did they let you go?"

"I escaped. I was leaving until I saw you. I wanted to meet you. I don't know what it is about you that would make me risk certain death just to know your name."

Kay laughed lightly," I'm Kay Villani."

"My name is Samuel Putnam."

They stared at each other for a moment in silence.

Kay shook her head," You should probably go, before they catch you again."

He took a step back, then stepped back towards her," I want to see you again."

"How? It's too risky. I'm under guard almost all the time."

"Why?"

Kay looked at the ground while fidgeting," It's a complicated story."

Samuel thought for a moment," They don't watch you at night, do they?"

"No, I suppose not."

Samuel stood beside her, and pointed through the trees," I will come tomorrow. If you follow that path there, you will find a well hidden space. I was hiding there for two days, and not a soul saw me. Just meet me there around say...midnight?"

Kay fidgeted with her gown as she thought," Ok. But we must be careful! We would be risking both our necks."

Samuel grabbed her hand and kissed it," Until then."

He tore off into the foliage. Kay stared after him, then headed back to the manor, too deep in thought to notice three officers watching her. One guard held out his hand to stop the other two from going after her or Samuel.

"Cornwallis will be very interested in this."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Julia sat in her room listening to Mrs. Proctor read to her, while a servant curled her hair. She had to admit that she was beginning to prefer life here than in her own time. It had been a couple of days, and she and Kay had not spoken much, however, it was not by Julia's choice, but Kay's. Julia had noticed that she wasn't around much lately, and it made her nervous when Abby told her that Kay was skipping lessons with her mother.

"She doesn't have a very good report to give to Lord Cornwallis," Abby said," Perhaps you should speak with her."

"Yes," Julia replied," Yes, I think I will when I get the chance."

Julia was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door. Mrs. Proctor paused in her reading to answer it.

"Ah! Good day Miss Villani," she said brightly," Do come in."

"Thank you."

Julia stared at Kay in the mirror," Hey."

"Hey," Kay said almost humbly.

They were quiet for a moment, then Julia spoke," Did you need something?"

"Um...well, for starters, this came for you this morning."

Kay held out a letter to her, and Julia knew immediately who it was from, and got butterflies in her stomach.

"I also wanted to talk to you," Kay said.

Julia nodded and looked at Mrs. Proctor, who nodded in understanding.

"We will leave it there for today, Julia. I shall see you tomorrow."

"Thank you," Julia replied.

Mrs. Proctor excused herself, as well as the servant. Julia checked over and fluffed her hair.

" What's up?" Julia prompted.

"I just wanted to say sorry for the way I have been acting."

"Oh?"

"I've just been a little depressed I guess."

Julia paused in playing with her hair, and looked at Kay," Depressed?"

" I miss home," Kay said as she plopped onto Julia's bed," I miss mom and dad, and all my friends...and electronics...and cars."

Julia bowed her head," I know, Kay. I miss home too. Maybe not as much as you, but I do miss things about my personal life."

"You fit in so well here," Kay laughed," I think the tables have turned on me. I'm the oddball, and you are the hot popular one."

The two of them laughed.

"I wish we could figure out how we got here," Julia admitted," Then perhaps...we could go home."

"I wish the same. But I also kind of want to stay."

Julia looked surprised," You like it here?"

Kay nodded," And I've met someone."

Julia's eyes widened with excitement," Tell! Tell!"

She jumped on the bed next to her sister.

Kay described Samuel Putnam to Julia, but she kept out the part that he was a continental sneaking onto British property to see her. As far as Julia was concerned, Kay was seeing another officer in the King's army. Julia's delight turned to seriousness.

"Is that why you've been skipping lessons with Mrs. Williams?"

"Pft. No. I simply choose not to go. That woman drives me insane."

"You know she's going to give Cornwallis a bad report on you?"

"I honestly don't give a shit," Kay replied.

Julia sighed," I hope you know what you are doing, Kay. Things may have died down about our arrival, but that doesn't put us in the clear."

"I know. And for the millionth time, relax! I know what I'm doing. Now, read your letter from your boyfriend. I'm gonna find something to do."

She excused herself without further conversation. Julia brought her attention to Captain Bordon's letter.

_Dear Julia,_

_We have successfully retrieved our wounded from the continental's plantation. I cannot relay too much detail about it in this letter, in case our rider is intercepted by the enemy. Either way, why waste my time talking of such things, when we have so many happier subjects to occupy us? _

_I know we have not known each other long, but the time that I was able to spend with you has kept me in good spirits these last few weeks. I will not lie, I miss your company, and I long for it again. I expect us to be arriving back at Middleton Place within a week of this letter reaching you, which I sincerely hope it does.__ Until then, My Lady, I remain sincerely yours. _

_Captain M. Bordon _

Julia smiled as she folded the letter and placed it on her table. She couldn't wait for the captain to return. He made her truly love it here!

There was suddenly the sound of pounding hooves, and a cry for the gates to be opened. Julia jumped up and ran to the window. Her chest went numb as she watched the Lord General and General O'hara come thundering through the gates, several other soldiers not far behind them. They dismounted their horses.

"Oh shit," Julia mumbled, as she watched Mrs. Williams and Proctor approach Cornwallis.

He said something to Mrs. Proctor, and his smile widened as she responded. He then turned to Mrs. Williams, and his smile turned serious as he clasped his hands behind his back and nodded to the ground. Mrs. Williams was flailing her arms as if distraught or angry, speaking quickly.

"That's not good," Julia muttered.

Cornwallis bowed to the women, and was about to head inside, when O'hara stopped him, and indicated three officers waiting to speak to him. He sighed, and motioned for them to follow him. Julia noticed her hands shaking. She took a deep breath as she paced a few times, worrying about what was going to happen next.

"I need some air."

Without thinking, she opened her door, and walked into the hall. She heard Cornwallis's voice, and her heart started pounding. It was too late to go back to her room.

"Ah, Miss Villani," Cornwallis stood at the end of the hall.

Julia came and stood before him," Lord Cornwallis."

He took her hand and kissed it," It's nice to see you again. You look wonderful."

"Thank you, sir. I'm surprised to see you back so soon. Not that it's a bad thing, of course. I was just told you would be away longer."

Cornwallis chuckled," Well, plans went though a little quicker than expected, which allowed us to return sooner."

"Ah. Well, that's good to hear. Um...well, I was just going for some air. If you will excuse me."

"Certainly," Cornwallis said with a smile," But perhaps later, you could join me for tea?"

"Oh. Yes. I will. Thank you."

"Excellent! I will send for you when I am free."

Julia curtsied to him, and walked away.

* * *

Cornwallis seated himself at his desk, while O'hara stood next to him.

"What business do you have with me?" Cornwallis addressed the three officers.

"We have news of an alarming nature, sir," one officer spoke up," It involves the eldest Villani sister."

Cornwallis straightened in his chair.

"We captured a rebel spy, who had been sneaking about the property. We went to interrogate him, when he escaped. Then, a couple of days ago, we spotted him near the outskirts of the property with Ms. Villani. We thought she was in danger, until the rebel kissed her hand, and she let him escape."

Cornwallis remained silent, whereas O'hara looked utterly shocked," Why did you not do something? Clearly that was an act of treason!"

"We were conflicted, sir. Be it that we only saw Ms. Villani, we were unsure of whether or not we should have arrested her then and there, and also take her sister into custody as well, for she would be guilty by association. We were awaiting the Lord General's return, to seek his counsel on the matter."

Cornwallis rose from his seat and walked over to the window to stare over the grounds," Does anyone else know of this?"

"No, sir."

"Keep it that way. Continue to be observant. Should these actions be repeated, arrest her immediately."

"And what of the youngest Villani?"

"My conscience tells me she is neither aware, nor involved. Leave her alone. However, should her actions prove otherwise, she shall share her sisters' fate."

"Yes, sir."

"You are dismissed."

O'hara waited for the officers to leave before speaking," My Lord, I don't understand why we do not act, now that we are aware of the situation. This is what you were waiting for. Clearly Kay's allegiance is not to the Crown."

"I agree with you, General. However, the officers did not act when they should have, which means there is nothing I can do now. At this point, we can only keep it on record, and hope to catch Kay in the act. But until such a thing takes place, it will remain between us and those who were just present. I will see what Julia knows of this. If she be ignorant of it, then it will stay that way."

"Why hide it from her?"

"We cannot hope to catch Kay, if Julia was to speak of it to her, and you know she would."

"Of course, sir," O'hara replied," A very intelligent point."

"Yes. So, in the meantime, this conversation never took place."

* * *

Julia wandered the grounds aimlessly, greeting officers and ladies alike as she went.

"Julia!" Abby came running up to her.

"Hello Abby," Julia said with a smile.

"Have you heard? There is to be a ball when the Dragoons return!"

"Oh how exciting!"

"You're coming, aren't you?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice," Julia giggled," Oh...but there is to be dancing, isn't there?"

"Of course, silly. It's a ball."

"I must admit that I dance very poorly."

"My mother could help you," Abby suggested," She taught me, and countless others."

"Help you what?" Kay approached and joined the conversation.

"Learn to dance," Julia said to her," There is to be a ball when the Dragoons return."

"I'm sure my mother would be able to help you as well, Kay," Abby said timidly," If you need it, of course."

Kay stared at her for a second," Yea...Julia, can I speak to you?"

Without allowing a response, Kay yanked Julia to the side," Are you nuts? That woman does more sitting than dancing."

"If you are referring to her weight, I don't think there's a requirement on that to be able to dance. And besides, if you don't want your cover blown, then we need to know how."

Kay gave an annoyed sigh," Fine...fine, fine, fine! I will do it."

"It won't be so bad," Julia assured her. She walked around Kay to address Abby," Will you ask your mother to teach us?"

Abby smiled," I will! Oh, we are going to have such a good time-"

"Miss Villani," the girls turned to the servant, who was addressing Julia," The Lord General requests your presence."

"Thank you," Julia said kindly. She turned back to Kay and Abby," I almost forgot about tea with the Lord General."

"You're having tea with him?" Kay asked.

"I bumped into him when he first arrived back, and he invited me."

"Oh you would be a simpleton to turn down an invitation from the Lord General," Abby exclaimed," That doesn't happen often."

Kay snorted," Have fun with that."

She laughed as she walked away.

Julia looked at Abby," I will see you later."

"I will talk to my mother straight away about your request," Abby replied.

"Thank you," Julia said, and excused herself.

* * *

Cornwallis made as much small talk as he could with Julia and O'hara, before bringing up the conversation he was most anxious to have.

"I am told that Captain Bordon has taken an interest in you," he said.

"I suppose he has, sir," Julia said," I just received a letter from him this morning."

"How nice," O'hara replied," And I assume you take equal interest in him?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure, to be honest. I hardly know him. I did like the time that we did spend together walking the grounds and conversing and such."

"Understandable," Cornwallis said," Only time will tell if you two are a match for each other, I'm sure."

"Yes, sir," Julia said as she sipped her tea.

"And what of your sister?" O'hara asked," She draws the attention of so many officers. Has she singled anyone out yet?"

"Actually, I just had it from her this morning that she has met someone."

Cornwallis looked at her," And does this man have a name?"

Julia thought for a second," You know, I didn't even ask. I was so excited to hear that she had an interest. But I do know that he is a regular in the army. I haven't seen him yet, but in time I'm sure I will."

Cornwallis and O'hara looked at each other.

"Why should she be so secretive of this man?" O'hara asked," Surely she is not afraid to be seen with him?"

"I didn't think about it," Julia replied," But then again, Kay is sometimes a private person. I don't like to pry into her personal affairs."

* * *

"It is as I expected," Cornwallis said, after Julia had left," Kay is acting alone, and to make things worse, this rebel of hers is sneaking on and off the property!"

"Disgraceful," O'hara commented," And how unfortunate that Julia should be connected with a traitor."

"We must deal with this."

"Are we still to keep quiet about this, sir?"

"Yes. I don't want her to have any warning. It's understandable now, why Mrs. Williams could not control her."

"Poor Julia's reputation will suffer greatly for this. Treason is the worst thing anyone can do. The people here won't stand for it."

"Julia is spoken very highly of around here," Cornwallis said," I have heard many good things about her, regardless of the reputation Kay makes for herself. My hopes are that her good nature will prevent any ridicule towards her. And perhaps myself continuing to be in her company will help that."

"And perhaps Captain Bordon's interest in her will help as well?"

"We will see."

* * *

**A few days later**

The dragons followed Colonel Tavington and Captain Bordon into the camp. The Colonel ordered the wounded to be taken to the infirmary, while the prisoners be taken to the camp prison. Everyone else was ordered to rest.

"Time to report to the Lord General," Tavington said bitterly.

"The sooner we go, the sooner it's over with," Bordon replied.

"You don't have to deal with him," Tavington pointed out," And I know I am going to really hear it from him because of that supposed one-man attack on that convoy."

"Well, if anything, you can torture Ms. Villani with your feelings about it when it's done," Bordon slapped Tavington's back," That always cheers you up."

The two men laughed as they mounted their steeds.

"No doubt you are anxious to see your lady of interest?"

Tavington smirked at him. He had been teasing Bordon throughout the entire journey.

"I don't deny it," Bordon said with a smile.

"Well then, let's not waste any more time."

They kicked their horse into a run, and headed off towards Middleton Place.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Kay and Julia finished their dance lesson with Mrs. Williams. Julia had asked to stop, due to the fact that her head had started hurting. Kay walked with her to her room.

"Please tell me it's not what I think it is," Kay asked with concern.

"I think it is," Julia said weakly," And I don't have medicine for it."

She laid down on her bed, and Kay pulled the blankets over her.

"I'm so sorry, Julia," she said as she stroked her sisters head," I wish I could heal your migraines faster. What can I do to help you?"

"Is there a scarf anywhere?"

Kay looked around the room, then she went to the closet and rummaged around. She found one, and brought it back to Julia.

"Will you help me tie it around my eyes? The pressure helps."

Once the scarf was secured on her head, Julia laid back down.

"I'm going to go get some cold water," Kay said," Try to relax, and don't think about the pain too much."

"Ok. Thanks."

Kay strode quickly from the room. Cornwallis was emerging from his own quarters at the same time. He paused when he saw Kay walking hurriedly in his direction.

"Miss Villani? Is everything alright?"

"No, sir," Kay said," Julia is sick."

"Sick?" Cornwallis asked," What happened? She was fine earlier."

"She gets laid up with migraines once in a while. I need cold water, and perhaps some ice."

"Of course. I'll send for a doctor right away," Cornwallis replied.

"Thank you, sir."

"O'hara," Cornwallis called.

"Yes, My Lord," O'hara responded.

"Send someone to fetch a doctor immediately."

"Yes, My Lord."

Cornwallis went to Julia's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" came her reply.

Cornwallis entered the room. Julia's face was flushed, and her cheeks shining some from a light sweat. Leaving the door open, he approached her bedside.

"Miss Villani."

Recognizing his voice, Julia made to sit up. Cornwallis pushed her back down.

"Hello, sir," she said quietly," I do apologize that you must see me like this."

"It's quite alright, child. I just ran into your sister. She told me you are unwell. How do you feel?"

"Not the greatest, sir. But I promise I will be fine. It happens every once in a while. I know how to treat it, and as long as I start early, the headaches don't last long."

Cornwallis clasped her hand, and gave it a squeeze," I'm going to assign a servant to tend to you. And I've sent for a doctor."

"Thank you, sir," Julia said," Kay is going to be helping me. She's seen how I deal with these, so she also knows what to do. I don't think a doctor is necessary."

"Well, humor me, and see one anyway."

Julia smiled, and then cringed from a wave of pain.

"I'll get a servant now, and I'll check on you later," Cornwallis stood up.

"Thank you, sir."

Cornwallis exited the room. O'hara was waiting in the hallway.

"Is she alright, My Lord?"

"She says she will be. You there," Cornwallis stopped a servant heading down the stairs," Miss Villani is unwell. You are to assist her sister in her care. Make sure she gets what she needs. Do not leave her side until she is better. Whatever she needs, get it."

The servant curtsied in understanding, and went back up the stairs to Julia's room.

* * *

After a painfully long hour of treating Julia's migraine, she finally fell asleep. Kay left the servant to watch over her, and excused herself outside. She wandered the grounds, thinking about Samuel. She was anxious for nightfall to come so that she could see him again. At the same time, she thought about how pissed Julia would be if she were to find out what Kay was doing. She would never hear the end of it, and Kay smiled when she thought of Julia's reaction. What a joke it would be between them, once Julia calmed down about it.

Kay stopped walking when she came near the property gates. She noticed three guards standing on top of the gates, glaring down at her. The middle officer spat over the side of his post, then all three officers turned their backs to her.

"What the hell?" Kay muttered.

Suddenly the gates started opening, and two men on horseback could be seen drawing nearer.

"Fuuuuck," Kay said, as Colonel Tavington and Captain Bordon came riding through the gates. They jumped down from their horses, and removed their bear skin helms as they approached Kay.

"Miss Villani," Tavington said. Both men bowed to her.

"Colonel, Captain. How nice to see you again."

"Likewise," Bordon replied," How are you?"

"Good. And yourselves?"

"A bit tired, a little filthy, but both in one piece, and feeling well," Tavington said," Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to see the Lord General."

He walked away.

Bordon cleared his throat awkwardly," So...erm...how is your sister? I have not seen her yet."

Kay looked at him seriously," I'm afraid she's not feeling well at the moment. She's laid up with a splitting headache."

She could see the concern in Bordon's face," Oh my. I'm sorry to hear that."

"She gets them every once in a while, and unfortunately there's not much that can be done about it. We just have to manage the pain until she eventually falls asleep."

"That's terrible! Poor girl. I hope it will pass quickly, then."

The widest grin spread across Kay's face," She's been asleep for quite a while. I can go and wake her."

"No, no. I wouldn't want to disturb her."

"She would hate it if you don't," Kay said sweetly," She's been awaiting your return since she received your letter."

Bordon's chest swelled as his smile widened," Well, I would hate to disappoint her more than to disturb her."

"What are we waiting for, then?" Kay grabbed his arm," Let's go."

* * *

Mrs. Williams watched from across the lawn with two other women, as Kay dragged Captain Bordon into the manor. One lady bristled at the sight.

"The nerve of that girl! What an obnoxious little flirt!"

"She would sink so low as to snatch a man away from her own sister!"

"I tell you, that girl is impossible," Mrs. Williams said," I tried to help her be more lady like, but she is a hopeless case!"

"And her sister is so kind and gentle," one lady said," Perhaps we should take it upon ourselves to warn her of her sisters' deceptive behavior."

"No, not us," Mrs. Williams replied," My daughter, Abby, would be a better alternative. They have become such good friends."

Lord knows Julia needs a decent and respectable companion like Abby, for she will find no such traits in her sister."

The second woman snorted," Honestly, if Kay insists on acting like a tramp, she should join the rest of them down in the camp."

The women all laughed obnoxiously.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Julia had spent the rest of the day in bed after her migraine had passed. Once she truly felt better, she cracked down, and took advantage of every moment she had to learn to dance. As the day of the ball drew nearer, Julia became more and more nervous about dancing, regardless of the fact that Mrs. Williams said she was a natural. Julia knew, as well as anyone else, that Captain Bordon would want to have several dances with her, and she didn't want to embarrass him.

"I only wish that your sister would take things as seriously as you do," Mrs. Williams said," I don't appreciate that she asked for my help, and only attended one lesson. The only reason it wasn't a complete waste of time, is because you are so dedicated to making improvements to yourself, Julia, and Mrs. Proctor agrees. It makes me envious that she was assigned to you, and not me. Perhaps then, my nerves would not be shot."

Julia and Abby looked at each other, and smirked. Once Mrs. Williams was finished with her daily 'Kay rant', the two friends excused themselves from her company, and went wandering about the grounds as Abby talked away about the gown she was going to wear to the Ball.

It was while listening to Abby talk, that Julia noticed Kay walking by herself, with a flower and what looked like a letter in her hand. She walked by a group of ladies, and tried to greet them, but they simply pointed their noses in the air and turned and walked in the other direction.

"Abby," Julia said," Why do the ladies shun my sister lately? I've noticed it happening since the Dragoons returned. Has something happened that they should be judging her?"

Abby and Julia watched Kay as she stared after the ladies for a moment, then sat down to read her letter.

Abby looked guilty," I didn't want to tell you about it, but people are upset with her."

"What for?"

"Well, I had it from my mother and her friends, Mrs. Jenkins and Mrs. Collins, that Kay was seen flirting with Captain Bordon while you were laid up the other day."

Julia fully turned to Abby," What?"

"She was supposedly throwing herself all over him, and then dragged him off into the manor to Lord knows where."

"No. There must be a mistake. Kay came and woke me up to tell me that the Captain had returned. He visited with me for a while after that. I'm sure she had no ill intentions. She would never do that to me, or anyone, for that matter."

"Well, it's not only that," Abby continued," I had it from Mrs. Jenkins that she seems to be sneaking around the property a lot, and every time she returns to the house, she has a flower or letter, or some kind of gift from a mysterious gentlemen."

"Yes...I know that she has met someone. She told me about him ages ago. I haven't seen him yet, of course. But is it wrong for her to accept gifts from a man who is trying to gain her affections?"

"Of course not. But it _is_ frowned upon to see a lady sneaking around like that to see a man. The other women here are not looking at her with a friendly eye. They are calling it scandalous."

Julia looked back at Kay, who stood up and walked back into the house.

"Should I speak to her about it?"

"For her own good, I think you should. Perhaps you are right, and it truly is a misunderstanding. But it never hurts to make sure."

Julia nodded. Then, a fearful thought suddenly stuck her," Abby. is Kay's behavior reflecting on me at all?"

Abby smiled at her," Not at all, Julia. You are spoken of very highly around here. And your relations with the Captain, and especially Cornwallis only add to it. Plus, I think that if anyone had something ill to say about you, the Captain would have a word or two about it. And the Colonel."

"Colonel Tavington?"

"Of course," Abby replied brightly," He and the Captain are very close friends. You being an interest of the Captain, makes you a friend to the Colonel. I guarantee that he will be looking out for you. It only adds to your reputation, for rarely do either of them get along with a female. You know how the Colonel is. He takes more pleasure in driving women up a wall than being friends with them."

The two shared a laugh. Julia definitely believed that because of how many times Kay had come storming into her room, fuming over something the Colonel had said.

The conversation swayed back to the ball and what the two girls were going to wear. The grounds were beginning to darken, and a servant came to fetch Abby at the request of her mother. Julia went inside, and straight to Kay's room. She knocked on the door, and received no answer.

"Kay?" Julia called through the door. She still received no answer. After one more try proved to be a failure, Julia assumed Kay was asleep, and retreated to her own room to relax.

Kay listened through the door for a few minutes to make sure Julia was gone. Once she was sure, she opened her door, and snuck outside. She kept her eyes on the ground as she walked, looking up only to check if anyone was watching. She swerved casually towards the trees, and made her way to the spot where she and Samuel had been meeting.

"Kay," Samuel's voice made her jump.

"Samuel," Kay said, and she ran into his arms. He kissed her deeply," It seems like an eternity since I last saw you."

"We can change that so easily," Samuel replied.

"But how?"

Samuel stepped away from her, and began to dig around in his pocket," I have something for you."

She watched as he pulled a shining gold ring out of his pocket. She gasped and slapped her hands over her mouth, as he got down on one knee.

"Kay Villani, will you be my wife? Come away with me, and we will go somewhere were the only loyalties that we will want or need, is to each other."

"Samuel...I...Oh my god...I don't know..."

His smile widened, and he slipped the ring onto her finger," I will return on the night of the ball. It will give you time to really think about it. Although, I hope you won't need that much time."

He drew her into his arms, and gave her a long and passionate kiss, before he hurried away. She stared after him for a moment, then looked back at the shining ring on her shaking finger. She took it off, and headed out of the trees, before collapsing on the nearest bench to examine the treasure further. Did she want to get married? Well...sure...but-

"Miss Villani?" Kay's face went cold, as she saw the Lord General, and Colonel Tavington walking towards her. She quickly stuffed the ring in her pocket, and rose and curtsied to them.

Cornwallis looked behind her, then back at her," What were you doing in there?"

"I...nothing, sir," Kay said," I was just walking."

"And why must your strolls be so secretive?" Cornwallis inquired.

"They're not, sir," Kay said, trying her best to control her nerves. Then she got inventive," It's just that I have had a lot on my mind lately, and I've walked the same route a million times. It became boring, so I've been taking detours to change up the scenery."

She could tell by both men's looks that they didn't buy it.

"Perhaps now is a good time to inform you, Miss Villani," Cornwallis said," There are several rumors floating about the grounds. The rumors involve you."

"Rumors, sir?"

"Yes," Cornwallis replied," And, given your behavior with Mrs. Williams, they are not hard to believe."

Kay straightened up," What rumors. sir, for I have heard none of them."

"Perhaps because they are about you," Colonel Tavington growled.

For the most part, Tavington respected the women of Middleton, and in some small part, he did have an interest in Kay. But the rumors that were now circulating about her were embarrassing, which made the Colonel feel embarrassed that he felt for her even a smidge, and no one embarrassed the Colonel without pissing him off.

"It is said that you have been seen, on several occasions, sneaking off to visit with a mysterious gentleman. I have had it from your own sister, that you have admitted to meeting a man, yet no one has seen this...officer, which you claim, is what he is. I tell you, child, tongues are wagging ferociously."

"I am not seeing anyone," Kay snapped," I had an interest at one point, but that has since vanished. I tell you that my excuse is true. Perhaps I just prefer to be left alone. I still have yet to have anyone tell me that is not allowed."

"I do not wish to argue with you further on the subject," Cornwallis said," I am simply here of my own accord to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"You need to put yourself in check, Miss Villani. For your actions could lead to more than just your reputation being harmed."

He turned to look back at the manor. Kay followed the direction of his stare, and her chest numbed. Julia had not gone to sleep, as Kay had thought. Julia stood upon the steps of the manor, staring across to Kay. Kay gave her a most pleading look, but Julia could only stare back with a look that plainly said 'I told you so.' She shook her head, and walked back inside.

"I think you should take that scene into consideration as to what I speak of," Cornwallis said.

He and the Colonel turned and walked away.

* * *

Julia had expected Kay to come crashing into her room, but did not expect to see her in tears, as she shut the door, approached her and slapped her face. Julia held her aching cheek in shock.

"How could you subject me to that?"

"You brought it on yourself, Kay. I warned you when we first got here! Things are different here than in our own time! Don't you lay a hand on me for your own mistakes."

"I haven't done _shit, _Julia!"

"Why do the women talk of you sneaking around, then?" Julia shot back," Where are the letters and gifts coming from? Don't think me ignorant of those!"

Kay flopped down on Julia's bed," They are from a friend...only a friend."

When Kay shifted on the bed, Samuel's ring slipped from her small pocket, and clanged loudly as it bounced on the floor. She made to pick it up, but Julia beat her to it. She held it up for both of them to see.

"Julia," Kay said quietly," Give me that."

Julia scoffed," Just friends?"

"It's none of your business-aah!"

Julia was not as subtle as Kay had been. Her blow was with a fist.

"Are you fucking crazy? I mean, are you SERIOUSLY fucking crazy? That's an engagement ring!"

"I haven't taken the offer-"

"It doesn't matter, Kay!" Julia exclaimed," You took the ring! It's an indication that you accept! Regardless of whether or not you said 'yes' or 'no'. It's like I've said before, I _warned_ you about how things are in this time and era. You can't do that! This could ruin you forever, and-"

Kay shoved Julia to the floor, and snatched the ring back as she fell. Julia stared at her from her spot on the floor.

"For the last fucking time, I didn't give an answer! You're supposed to be my sister! You are allowing yourself to be brain washed by all these pasty faced snobs!" Kay stared daggers at her sister," Maybe you _do _belong here."

She stormed towards the door.

"They are really watching you now, Kay."

Kay paused and turned back to look at Julia, who was pushing herself off the floor.

"They're really watching you now. One wrong move, and we are both finished. I am your sister, and I always will be...but I refuse to take part in this insanity. Not here, in this place. For once, I'm not going to be judged because of how _you_ act."

Kay could not speak, due to the fact that she was fighting back major tears! Instead, she stormed from the room, making sure to slam the door as hard as she could behind her. Cornwallis watched from his doorway, as Kay stormed to her room. He had heard muffled but raised voices, and had come to check out what was going on. He shut his door softly after Kay had slammed and locked her own.

Kay cried for hours, heartbroken at her sisters' words. It was things like that, that made her want to go home, or say 'yes' to Samuel and leave Middleton Place. But, then she would think about her life, and her relationship with her sister, and Kay knew that she could never abandon Julia, no matter what they said or did to each other. They were sisters, after all. And Kay would choose Julia over any man...always. Kay stood up and stared out the window, her decision made. She had to fix this. She had to fix her reputation here. Starting with letting Samuel go.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kay did not come out of her room for a few days. Once she really sat down, and gave a genuine thought to what Julia had said, she knew that she had, and still was, royally fucking up. Deep down inside, Kay knew that she should have listened to Julia from the start, for she was the history nut. She may not be fully educated on it, but she obviously knew enough to know how to behave, and where to draw the line. She was almost royalty here.

The ball was in a couple of days, and Kay wanted to go. She wanted to talk to Julia before then, and see if there was any hope of her being able to show her face at all there. However, be it out of anger, or respect for Kay's space after their spat, Julia had not come to see her at all. Kay had seen her out about the grounds, mainly with Captain Bordon, but other times with Abby, and very rarely with Lord Cornwallis. It hurt Kay a little that she would rather go about with those people, than check on her own sister.

Kay sighed and laid on her bed. If depression was a scent, her pores would currently wreak of it. Being stuck in a place where she couldn't truly be herself was hell. Everyone disliked her for being herself. The spotlight was no longer hers. It was Julia's.

_Don't be stupid,_ she scolded herself,_ Julia is only doing what she has to to keep out of trouble. How do you know she's not as miserable as you? _

Kay's thoughts flip flopped back and forth for ages. She had no idea how long she had been laying there, staring blankly at the ceiling. A knock on her door finally drew her from her thoughts. She got up slowly an answered it. It was the usual servant, Mariana, who had been tending to her.

"Good afternoon, Miss," Mariana said cheerfully," I've brought you some food. You skipped lunch, again."

"I wasn't hungry," Kay replied.

"Well, you need to eat. Mope and pout all you want, but I won't see you do it on an empty belly."

Kay raised an eyebrow at her, but obeyed her, sat down, and began to pick at the meal that Mariana brought. Mariana proceeded to bustle around the room, cleaning anything that was on the floor and straightening the bed. Kay learned at their first meeting, that Mariana was blunt, and not someone to protest with. She was very mother-like, which Kay actually took some comfort in.

"I bet today is the day you come out of hiding and go get some air. Maybe even track down your sister for a good chat?"

Kay cracked a tiny smirk, which quickly disappeared," Hint taken, but no. I'm not ready for the staring and whispering quite yet."

"Child, you've got to understand the way people are around here, _especially_ the women. They will find every and any reason to stick their noses in the air at someone. Has anyone actually proven these rumors about you?"

"Well...not exactly, but-"

"Then why are you hiding away like a hermit and confirming it for them? So what if you did meet a man? There's not a woman that I haven't met in my entire life who didn't have a puppy crush at one point and didn't get ridiculed for it. You are no different."

"Yes, but it's frowned upon here, and-"

"Child," Mariana interrupted with an exasperated sigh," The way you tie your corset is frowned upon. You can be the highest ranking woman in the area, and someone will still have something to say about it. The best thing you can do, is march your little behind out of this room with your nose pointed higher than theirs."

Kay stared at her for a moment. Mariana reminded her so much of her own mother. It brought a tear to her eye. Noticing this, Mariana gave a kind smile, and pulled her into a tight embrace. Kay returned it. She needed that.

"Now," Mariana said, wiping away Kay's tears," Let's wash your face, and then you go find your sister. Staring at her from a window won't bring her to you."

Kay laughed," Yes Ma'am."

* * *

Julia and Abby were sitting on a bench under a large tree, talking and enjoying the breeze. Talking about the ball had become old, and there was nothing else really to switch the subject to, so the two just sat in silence, until Abby suddenly straightened up with a light "Oh!"

Julia looked where she was, and saw Kay walking towards them. Once she was before them, the three girls stared at each other a moment.

"Hello, Kay," Abby said, not sounding too cheery. She had grown tired of trying to be pleasant to Kay, since pleasantness was always returned with rudeness.

"Hello, Abby," Kay said back," Um...may I have a moment with my sister, please?"

Abby looked at Julia, who nodded to her.

"I'll see you later, Julia."

"Bye."

Kay waited for Abby to get far enough away before sitting down next to Julia. The two stared over the grounds in silence.

"I suppose you came to apologize...again?"

"Do I need to at this point?" Kay answered back.

"I don't see why. And what? I forgive you, and then you continue to not listen to me and get yourself in even more trouble? You're lucky it was me who found that ring, and not someone else."

"Yea. Yea I suppose you're right," Kay said.

They sat in silence for another moment. Kay smirked a little and looked at Julia out of the corner of her eye.

"So," she said," Do you forgive me? I promise I'll be good this time."

Julia scoffed and looked in the other direction. Kay wasn't backing down. She leaned against Julia, forcing her to tilt some with the weight of her body," Pleeeeaaaaase? Cause you love me?"

Julia turned her head away a little more, and Kay knew she was trying not to even smirk. Kay reached around and grabbed Julia's cheeks.

"Yes, Kay I forgive you," she said, as she squeezed Julia's cheeks to mimic what she said," Cause I suck at staying mad."

Julia finally laughed and jerked her head free. She didn't say anything right away.

"Your eye looks good today," was what finally came out of her mouth.

Kay had looked at her eye that morning. The bruising from Julia's punch was now almost gone. The two burst out laughing, then shared a short embrace.

"You're a royal pain in my ass, just so you know," Julia said.

A wide grin spread across Kay's face," Then I'm doing my job."

Julia shook her head with a smile," Well...What can I do for you, then?"

Kay shifted in her seat to fully face her sister.

"I know I messed up. I need to fix my reputation. You're the history nut. Do I have a chance?"

Julia smiled reassuringly," I think we can pull a few strings. But will you _please_ calm the fuck down and listen to what I tell you? We. Are. Not. In. Our. Own. Time. Things are different here. I wasn't talking out my ass when I warned you about it. And there's the situation with this...gentleman caller that needs remedying...you know that can't keep going on...unless you want to bring him into the public eye, and let everyone see him."

Kay stared guiltily at the ground," I've made my decision about that. I'll take care of it."

There was another moment of silence. Kay took her eyes off the ground, and stared at Julia," So.."

"So what?"

"So what can you do for me? Give me some direction, history freak."

Julia giggled as she stood up," Step into my parlor, said the spider to the fly."

The two sisters walked off across the grounds.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Julia and Kay spent the whole day together, and several days following. Julia even passed up time with Captain Bordon and Abby to dedicate all her attentions to her big sister. She was determined to help, as long as Kay would stay true to her promise, and listen. Julia shared with Kay everything she knew from her studies, as well as the things she learned from Mrs. Proctor. It was a lot to try to keep in mind.

"Women are so...limited here in what they can and can't do," Kay commented," It...sucks...like _really _sucks."

"Agreed," Julia replied," But we have to suck it up and play along."

"If we ever figure out how to get home, I will not miss this. Ugh!"

Julia smiled," So do you think you're ready for the ball tomorrow?"

Kay looked uncomfortable," I hope so. I just don't want anyone to be staring me down all night."

"I get that. But we will get through it. Just don't pay them any mind. You're a tough cookie. I mean, behave yourself, but don't completely ditch your personality. You wouldn't put up with shit talkers back home."

"Ya but I could beat down a bitch back home. Here, I can't."

Julia shrugged," Fair enough. Just grin and bare it."

* * *

Julia stayed close to the Captain throughout the majority of the ball. Dancing had turned out to be a lot of fun. Julia felt better knowing that other ladies were just as nervous as she was about messing up in the middle of a dance. She was pleased to see that Kay had shown up, and was perfectly fine with it when she asked to stay with Julia while there. She even tried to get her included in conversations with any group that came around them. So far, she was doing great, and it was noticed by many people, Lord Cornwallis included, who was chatting with a group of people, Colonel Tavington and Mrs. Williams amongst them.

"I've never seen her so..._refined_," Mrs. Williams commented about Kay.

"I had it from Mrs. Jenkins that Julia gave her quite the talking to just days ago," Mrs. Collins replied," And according to her servant, Julia blacked Kay's eye."

Cornwallis and Colonel Tavington snapped their heads in her direction.

"What ever were they fighting for?" Tavington asked.

"The same thing that everyone else has been gossiping about," said Mrs. Collins," From the sound and look of it, Julia has put Kay in her place."

"I did not think it was possible," Mrs. Williams replied.

* * *

Kay tapped Julia on the shoulder," Hey, I need to powder my nose. I'll be right back."

"Ok," Julia said with a smile," I'll be right here."

Kay excused herself. After a few seconds, Julia turned around again to see Kay walk swiftly outside.

_That's not the way to the bathroom, _she thought.

"Captain Bordon, would you excuse me for just a moment?"

"Of course," The Captain replied.

Julia scowled as she followed after her sister. _I swear to God if you're up to no good, I'll knock your ass out._

* * *

General O'hara got Cornwallis's attention and pointed across the room, where Kay was just walking out the doors to the grounds. Julia followed not too long after.

The Lord General looked at Tavington," See where they are going."

"Yes, sir," Tavington grabbed Bordon and dragged him along.

* * *

Kay raced through the trees, not noticing that she was being followed by several people.

"Samuel?"

"Kay! Over here."

Kay paused when she saw that Samuel was accompanied by two other men.

"Have you thought about it?" Samuel asked.

Kay took a deep breath," I love you, Samuel...but...I can't."

Samuel was frozen in shock, as Kay approached him, and with a shaking hand, dropped his ring into his hand.

"I'm sorry. But I've risked too much already. One thing being my own sisters' love. I would not sacrifice that for anything."

Samuel stood staring at the wedding band glistening in his hand.

"I have risked my neck coming here to see you...and this is my reward?"

"I'm so sorry," Kay whispered tearfully.

He did not look at her as he pocketed the ring and turned away.

"Samuel, please. Don't end it this way. Surely you must understand-"

"I will never understand a thing about you. And I didn't end it this way. You did."

His companions spat on the ground before following him away. Kay stared after them for a moment, her chest tingling with hurt. She turned to go back to the manor, only to stop abruptly when she met Julia's gaze. The look on Julia's face was not of anger, but of concern, and Kay could no longer control herself as she burst into tears and ran into Julia's outstretched arms.

Colonel Tavington and Captain Bordon came crashing though the trees, and bumped into each other as they came to a skidding halt before the Villani sisters.

"What happened?" Tavington asked.

"Everything is alright," Julia spoke quickly," Kay has been upset about her actions as of late. As an effort to try to better herself, she came here to bid farewell to the soldier she has been visiting, for she has been wishing for a clean slate. As you can see, the gossiping has humiliated her greatly, and has also opened her eyes to the fact that her puppy crush has caused her to lose herself."

Kay sobbed harder into Julia's shoulder.

"So it's true, then," Tavington accused," She _has_ been seeing a rebel."

"Indeed that is not the case, sir," Julia tightened her grip on Kay as a warning not to respond," I saw him at last. He is a private with the regulars of the King's army, and just as much a rebel as you are."

No one said anything for a short time.

"I see," Tavington finally spoke," I know your character well enough, Miss Villani, to know that you would not lie."

"If you please, Colonel, I am going to take her to her room. I shall return shortly."

The two officers nodded and let the sisters pass.

* * *

Julia did not press the issue with Kay, and said nothing, except that they would talk when Kay was ready. Julia settled Kay into bed and headed for the door.

"Julia," Kay stopped her," Thank you...you have one hell of a smooth tongue."

Julia smiled slightly and put her hand on the door knob.

"Julia," Kay stopped her again," You're not going to tell anyone...right?"

Julia kept her eyes on the door, then turned to Kay, and looked her dead in the eyes," Seriously the dumbest question you have ever asked me in your entire existence."

Kay laughed a little, and nodded in understanding of what Julia meant, and let her leave.

* * *

Captain Bordon had been waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Julia to return. He straightened up and smiled reassuringly as she came down.

"Is your sister alright?"

"She will be," Julia replied," She just needs to rest right now. Tomorrow is a new day. Perfect for starting over. She's put in such an amazing effort lately to fix her flaws. I'm proud of her. And what she did tonight was very brave, and was a confirmation to me that she's serious about making changes."

The Captain smiled kindly, and slid a hand down Julia's cheek," And what about you? You seem upset as well."

Julia smiled," I'm fine. I promise. I'm just thinking about a lot of things."

"I don't suppose a dance would take your mind off of things for a moment."

"Shall we have one and find out?"

The two smiled as they locked arms and headed back to the ballroom.

* * *

Kay cried and cried, but it wasn't enough for her. She needed something else to blot out the memories. Something that her subconscious could not offer her. She needed a retardant to the flame in her heart that was pure hurt. It was her only solution. Since she first got her hands on it, Kay had used it for every emotion she couldn't control; every thought she didn't want to think; every situation she didn't want to deal with.

She snuck downstairs while the guests and servants were outside enjoying the air and splendor of the grounds of Middleton, and went into the kitchen. She bee-lined straight for the cabinet on the far left side, where a store of brandy was always kept...and refilled each time she had gotten into it. Kay grabbed one of the larger bottles, and tore back up to her room.

* * *

It was harsh going down her throat, and it burned her stomach in a kind of comfortable way. She loved the feeling, and always has.

_"I'm sorry, but I have risked too much already. One thing being my own sisters love. And I wouldn't sacrifice that for anything." _

Kay raised the bottle to the memory of her statement, and took a swig. She then remembered the emptiness in Samuel's eyes as he turned away from her.

_"I will never understand a thing about you. And I did not end it this way. You did." _

She raised the bottle again, and took two large gulps.

"Welp, Julia," she slurred," I did it for you-hic...fuck...I-hic-did it for-hic-me too. I'-hic-m gonna die here if I do-hic-n't behave."

She belched loudly and chugged more alcohol.

"Isss my- hic turn to-hic live in your-hic shadow."

The room was spinning around her as she babbled to the darkness. Of what she spoke of, she had no idea, because she didn't realize that she was doing it. She was leaning against the window laughing...scribbling with the feathered end of a quill all over a piece of parchment, then rubbed ink on her face and pressed the parchment over it. She took more swigs from the bottle...she was on the floor...the bed...on the floor again...

The last thing Kay saw before passing out, was herself in the mirror, sucking obsessively on the empty bottle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Julia woke early the next morning, and went to check on Kay. She was stopped on her way down the hall by General O'hara.

"Good morning, Miss Villani," he said brightly.

"Good morning, General. How are you?"

"I am well. How are you?"

"I'm awake. That's a start."

O'hara chuckled," I suppose it is. I'm glad that I caught you. The Lord General would like you to join him for breakfast, if you are not otherwise engaged."

"Oh! I'd be happy to," Julia said with a smile," I would just like to check on, and speak to my sister first."

O'hara's face seemed to darken for a split second," Ah yes. She seemed quite upset last night."

He smiled slightly," Hint taken, My Lady. Well, I will not delay you any longer. I will see you later for breakfast."

They parted ways in the usual manner, and Julia continued down the hall to Kay's door.

"Kay?" she called as she knocked.

There was no answer, so she knocked again, and jiggled the handle. It was locked. Julia scratched her head as she leaned against the door. Her finger scraped across a pin in her hair, which she pulled out and stared at. Shrugging her shoulders, she pulled another one out, turned to the door, and proceeded to pick the lock. The door creaked as it swung open, and Julia was taken aback by the scene before her.

Parchment had been scribbled on, and scattered all over the floor. There was an ink bottle overturned on Kay's ball gown, which had been thrown on the floor, along with the rest of her clothing. Julia gagged at the overpowering stench of alcohol, sweat and vomit. She quickly shut the door so that no one else would see the wreckage.

"Kay?"

Julia looked over at Kay's bed, tilted her head and saw a hand protruding from underneath it. Julia got down on her hands and knees, and crouched down to get a better look. The hand belonged to Kay, and she was out cold, and naked as the day the she was born, with only a thin sheet separating her from the freezing cold floor. Julia was disappointed to see a large (and empty) liquor bottle cradled, almost protectively, in the crook of her left arm.

Julia sighed," Kay!"

Kay stirred, but only enough to grunt, and turn her head, and pass out again. Julia laughed, then quickly covered her mouth. Kay had ink smeared all over her cheek, and, judging from the fragments on her face, bits of parchment had gotten stuck to her. Julia sighed, and ducked under the bed. She got under both Kay's arms, and dragged her out.

"Come on, Kay. Hey!" she smacked her cheek," Wake up woman."

Kay grunted and opened one eye, only to immediately scrunch it shut again, slap a hand to her head and wretch.

"Chamber pot," she choked," Quick!"

Julia quickly obliged, and backed away as Kay emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Go away," Kay gasped as she wiped her mouth," I don't want you to see me like this."

"It's a little late for that," Julia replied, as she wrapped a thicker blanket around Kay's naked and shivering body," I have already seen you."

Kay scoffed and smiled," Thanks."

Julia smiled and put her arms around her sister. They were silent for a moment, and Kay knew that she would not have to apologize for a thing, for a moment like this, coming from her baby sister was a sign of silent forgiveness.

"How the hell were you getting away with seeing a rebel for so long?"

"I have no idea," Kay laughed," But I did."

Silence once more.

"I'm sorry you had to let him go. I can see that you cared about him."

A tear fell from Kay's eyes," I really did. But the way he acted when I told him we were done...it said a lot about how he really felt about me."

"Good or bad?"

"Bad. I thought he loved me. But...he couldn't be understanding of the situation. It was so easy for him to walk away..."

Julia was sympathetic, but she sighed," I think you should be understanding of him too, though. I mean...you're talking, first of all about a continental sneaking onto British property to see a woman. Aside from that, we aren't from here, so behaviors and such aren't the same. He really was risking a lot more than he will ever know. SO many things could have happened, Kay."

"I know," Kay replied with sincerity," I'm really grateful to you, Julia. I get the shivers just thinking about what would have happened if the Colonel or Captain had found us first, and not you."

"You would do the same for me," Julia replied," I would give up the Captain if it meant keeping you safe from harm. Family is more important."

Kay hugged her tightly," What would I do without you?"

"Get drunk and paint your face with ink?"

The two burst out laughing as Kay smacked her shoulder.

"Hey it was fun," Kay said," You and I should drink together sometime, for old times' sake."

Julia thought on it for a second," I suppose it wouldn't hurt. But it has to be after the Dragoons leave. I will never live it down if Bordon was to catch me drunk."

"Fine. When is that?"

"A couple of days I believe."

"Ok, then," Kay said," It's a date."

Julia stood up," Well, get dressed. It's time for breakfast."

"You mean...go downstairs?" Kay asked," I don't think I can face anyone else. They all hate me."

"You have to, Kay. Today is a new day, and I promised that I would help you to fix things. And the best place to start is...?"

"At the beginning," Kay sighed with a weak smile.

"You'll be fine," Julia said before excusing herself from the room.

* * *

Lord Cornwallis was surprised to see Kay enter the dining room with Julia, but at the same time, he was annoyed that she was even there. It was an equal surprise that she even dared to show her face after the rumored events of her actions during the ball. He felt that he was being a bit obsessive over Julia. Perhaps it was her natural charm, or her humble personality. All he knew was that he liked being in her company. No, he was not in love with her. He simply enjoyed having a female friend for once, and a beautiful and educated one at that.

"Ah, there you are, Julia," Cornwallis said as he and O'hara stood up," Good morning, Kay. I was not expecting you to join us, but the more the merrier."

"Good morning, sir," Kay said humbly.

The sisters seated themselves across from Cornwallis and O'hara, and the party began to eat. The silence was a little awkward.

"I really enjoyed the Ball last night," Julia said, trying to break the silence," I do hope that there will be more."

"Indeed there will be," O'hara replied with a smile.

"I was sorry to not be able to stay the whole time," Kay said timidly.

Cornwallis stared at her for a second. His response came out like word vomit," Yes...I am told that you were saying goodbye to the officer you had been seeing."

Julia sensed Kay freezing up, and stepped in once more to save the day," It was the right thing to do before rumors and such got too out of hand. Kay has done a lot of reflecting on her behavior as of late. As I have already said to countless people, she knows what she did, and wishes to repent and start afresh. And to set the record straight, she was not visiting a rebel. I have finally seen him for myself, and can at least assure you that he was a regular of the British Army. I wholeheartedly forgive her for her actions, and can only hope that others will do the same. She was brave enough to present herself before you, my Lord. I see it as proof that she wants to refine herself for real this time."

Cornwallis smiled at her," Ah, Miss Villani. You have such a big heart. How fortunate Kay is to have a sister like you. I suppose that if that be the case, then I cannot deny a cry for help. Let us put it behind us then, and grant Kay her request to start over."

"We've all made our share of mistakes," O'hara raised his glass," After all, no one is perfect."

"As the saying goes," Kay perked up a little," If there was one perfect person in this world, then we'd all be nobody. But no such person exists, therefore we are all somebody."

"Here, here," Cornwallis said.

The entire group raised their glasses to that. Kay mentally thanked Julia for what she had done. For her, Kay would do her best to behave this time, solely to show her sister that her efforts would not go to waste.


End file.
